


The fantastically beautiful but evil boss

by Rockandlove123



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockandlove123/pseuds/Rockandlove123
Summary: Allie had an interview at a very high end advertising company.The owner of the company is Bea Smith a very tough boss to her employees.Would Allie get the job, and would she be able to keep her eyes off of Bea?





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> This is my new Ballie fanfic.  
> Im going to give you a taste with the first chapter and im hoping you will let me know if you want me to carry on.  
> Thanks

The fantastically beautiful but evil boss

Chapter 1

Allie was nervous as hell. She was sitting in her living room with paperwork all around her. She was prepping for a job interview she had in the morning. It was at one of the biggest advertising companies in Melbourne. And she really wanted the job. She knew to even get an interview there was a big thing so she knew she really had to make sure she knew everything about the company that she could so she didn't get tripped up at the interview. She heard that the interviews were usually very intense. And it was usually the owner/director of the company who hired and fired all her staff. Allie had tried to find out as much as she could about the owner of the company a Miss Bea Smith. But all she could find out that she ran a tight ship and expected a lot from her employees. But she did pay them very well so they all expected her to be hard on them as she only wanted the best people to work for her.

Allie visited the building a few days before her interview to make sure she knew where she was going. She decided to have lunch in the foyer and had tried to spark up some conversations with some employees of the company to ask questions about Bea but none of them would divulge any information about her. All they would say was it was a great company to work for. Allie wondered if the employees were told to say this.

Allie went to bed and hoped she was well prepared for the interview. When she woke up she felt quite refreshed even though she had tossed and turned a lot during the night. Allie knew she was nervous so she didn't expect to get a good nights sleep. Allie played in her mind what she would say if she got asked certain questions but what she mostly though of was what Bea Smith would be like. Allie liked strong women and had always been attracted to them. She had even went on a few dates with them but she liked being on her own as she loved her work. Allie had been working freelance for the last ten years but it was getting harder to make a living out of it as she was finding she was working longer hours just to be able to keep up with the work she had so she had made the decision to get a job and actually work for a company. She knew what company she wanted to work for but she wasn't sure how hard it would be to even get an interview let alone actually get the job.

Allie had a shower and then got dressed, her interview time was 11am. Allie did a little more prep before grabbing her port folio and heading to her car. It was about a 20 minute drive to the building she had her interview at. Allie parked up and walked inside. It was now 10.45am and she went to the reception desk and gave her name. Allie was told to take a seat and someone would come for her. Allie sat facing a tv that was in the waiting area so she could try and take her mind off of what was happening to her inside. Allie didn't wait long before she heard a male voice call her name. "ALLIE NOVAK" that male called out, "Yes I'm here" Allie said at the same time as she stood up. The male came over to Allie and said "Would you like to follow me?", "Yes" Allie replied. They started walking towards the lift the go to the sixth floor which was the floor the interview was taking place on.

Whilst in the lift Allie noticed that there was a floor seven but it had a key next to the button so she knew only the person with the key would be able to get to that floor. Allie made herself try and think about something else in the lift. If she thought about the interview she thought she may burst on the spot. The lift opened up after just a few seconds and the male took Allie down a corridor and then told her to "Take at a seat". The male then said "They will come and get you when they are ready", "Ok. thank you" Allie said. And then the male disappeared.

Allie was sitting for about 10 minutes then a woman approached her and said "They are running a little late, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?". "No thank you" Allie replied, "But could you tell me where the bathroom is please" Allie asked. "Yes, its down the corridor to the left" the woman replied. Allie walked down the corridor and into the bathroom, the first thing she saw was two women. One of them was crying and the other was trying to console her. Allie just looked away and went in to the stall. While Allie was using the toilet she over heard the two women talking. The one that was crying was saying that Bea had shouted at her in front of everyone because she hadn't finished her work. The other woman was telling her not to worry as she does that quite a lot and mostly everyone was used to it. Allie walked out of the stall and washed her hands. She walked back to the seat that she had and waited to be called for her interview. What she saw and heard in the bathroom was playing on her mind as it sounded like Bea wasn't such a nice person. Allie knew that Bea usually always did all the interviews and she was not looking forward to meeting her. Allie was scared to meet Bea.

Allie only waited another few minutes before a door opened next to where she was sitting and a short female came out and greeted her. She put her hand out and shook Allie's hand and then she said "Come in, we are ready for you". Allie followed the short woman in the room. There was a large table with two seats behind it and one in front of it. Allie was told to take a seat and the female pointed to the single seat. Allie sat down. The short female then walked behind the table and took a seat. A few seconds later a male came from another door that was in the room and took the seat next to the short female. The male introduced himself as David the operations manager and he then introduced the short female as Mary the human resource manager. Allie let out a deep breath as she realised that Bea was not taking the interview. David told Allie the structure of the interview and then said "Lets get started".

The interview went extremely well so much so that Allie was asked to wait outside for a short time before she was called in again and offered the job. Allie was speechless but she could just talk enough to say "Yes, I accept. Thank you very much". David said "We will send a formal letter with the offer of employment today. And we will have you in for your induction early next week if that is ok with you?". "Yes, that would be great. Next week is fine with me". Allie stood up and shook both of their hands and walked out the room. The male that brought her up in the lift was there to escort her back down to the foyer again.

As soon as Allie left the building she called her mum to tell her the good news.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, asking me to carry on. I hope you like the new chapter.

CHAPTER 2

When Allie got home she poured herself a glass of wine to celebrate. She called most of her friends to tell them the good news, that she got the job. Allie felt as if she was on top of the world as she didn't think for one minute that she was good enough to get the job. She knew the owner of the company had very high standards in her business and her employees. But Allie was ecstatic that she was given a chance. Allie also wondered why it wasn't the owner that interviewed her as she had managed to find out that it was the Bea Smith herself that carried out most of the interviews for new staff. Allie didn't care, as she got the job fair and square.

The next morning Allie woke up with quite a headache, she had overdone the wine when she was celebrating the night before. But she didn't care, as she got the job of her dreams. Allie grabbed herself a bottle of water from her fridge and drank almost half of it straight away. Allie wasn't sure if she could stomach much food so she made herself some toast to see if she could keep it down. When she managed to keep her toast down she decided she would have a lazy day in front of the tv. Allie decided to have a shower to see if it would make her feel any better. But it didn't really as the hot humid air in the bathroom made her feel a bit queasy. Allie cut her shower short and again sat in front of the tv where she spent the next few hours. 

It took Allie a good few hours to feel somewhat human again. Allie cursed the wine but she knew it was a celebration so she couldn't really say anything bad about it. It was ultimately her fault that she felt like this.

Allie was sitting watching tv when she heard the postman putting some mail in her letter box. She shot up, hoping that there was a letter about her job. Allie grabbed her letters and there it was. The letter that she was hoping for was there. It was the formal letter offering her the job. When she opened it, she then hugged the letter as she was so grateful. She read the letter over and over just to make sure it was real, as she was beginning to think it may have been a dream.

The next day Allie received an email asking her to start work on Monday for her induction. This usually took two full days and then she would start the next Monday. Allie was just to email a reply if this was ok. Which she did almost instantly as she couldn't wait to start. She was really looking forward to starting her dream job.

It was the evening before Allie was to have her induction. She was really nervous and decided to have an early night. It ended up being the worst thing she did as she hardly slept all night. When she did wake up in the morning she was very tired but she was also very excited to have her induction. Allie had a shower and got dressed. She wasn't told about any dress code so she decided for her first day at induction she would wear black trousers and a white top. It was very business like, Allie thought.

Allie got in her car with plenty of time so she wouldn't be late. Allie was told to park in the car park and she would be given a fob for later, but she was to give the car park attendant her name and she would be allowed to park there today. Allie arrived with lots of time to spare and so not to look to eager she decided to wait in her car for a while. With just under 10 mins to go before she was to be there Allie headed to the reception desk. When Allie gave her name she was told to sit and wait on someone coming to get her. Allie was surprised that there wasn't more people waiting where she was as it was only her.

It was only a few minutes before someone came and introduced herself to Allie. She said her name was Jane and she was in one of the teams. She took Allie into a room and there was several forms lying on the table. Jane asked Allie to fill them in, which Allie did. It was her bank details and things like that so Allie just sat and filled them in without any hassles. It was over an hour before Allie had finished filling all of the forms in. Jane then took Allie to the kitchen and they had a cup of tea before Jane showed Allie around the rest of the floor. Jane then showed Allie what area she would be working in and introduced her to all the staff there. Allie was a bit overwhelmed for a while after she met everyone. But there was still one person that she really wanted to meet but hadn't had the pleasure yet. The wonderful boss Bea Smith. Allie realised she would meet her at some point so put her out of her head so she could pick up everything that was thrown at her today. Jane arranged to meet Allie at 11am the following morning so they said their goodbyes and Allie left the building. When Allie was finished for the day she was exhausted, so she decided to pick up some take away on her way home so she didn't need to cook, as Allie knew it would be the same tomorrow with the second day of her induction.

Allie ate her food and when she was sitting watching tv she was beginning to fall asleep. It was a cross between not sleeping very well the evening before and having so much information thrown at her today that was making her so tired. But she had learned her lesson as she had went to bed early the evening before and not slept very well so Allie decided to try and wait up a bit before going to bed. But it wasn't long before the tiredness made Allie go to bed.

When Allie woke up the next morning she felt way better then she had the previous morning. Allie got up and made herself some coffee. And had a really good shower. Allie got dressed and left early again, even though she wasn't to meet Jane until 11am. But Allie didn't want to be late so if she had to sit in her car for 30 minutes then she would. She had been given her fob for the car park so she found a space and sat for a while. When it was almost time Allie headed to reception where Jane was there waiting on her. They said hello to each other and Jane took her to another part of the building. It was where all the stock was kept and where all the copiers were. Allie was given a card so she could use the copiers. Allie was then taken to where she would be working, Allie was surprised with her computer she didn't expect it to be so state of the art. Allie was given her log in details and Jane asked her to log in to make sure everything was working ok, which it was. Jane then took her to the kitchen again, where they had a cup of tea. Jane was giving Allie the rest of the info she would need and then it happened. The whole atmosphere of the room changed as Bea smith walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and then walked back out of the kitchen again, giving Allie a slight look on the way out. Allie didn't realise that her mouth was open until Jane said "wonderful, isn't she?". "What? Erm yes" Allie said slightly embarrassed. "I'm sure you will meet her soon" Jane said. I cant wait, Allie thought, but "Em yes" Allie said again as she couldn't think of anything else to say.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Allie was in a slight daze, she had just for the first time caught a glimpse of the boss of the company, Bea Smith. She was taken aback by how beautiful she was. She just hoped when she finally met het face to face that she would be able to string a sentence together and not make herself out to be a bit of an idiot. Allie always had trouble talking when she spoke to an attractive woman. That's why Allie hadn't had many girlfriends in the past as she found it really difficult to talk to woman that she found attractive. But that had never bothered Allie before, not being in relationships as she always had her work which was her life.

Jane had been talking to Allie for a few minutes when Allie heard fingers clicking on front of her face. It made Allie come out of the daze she had been in since she saw Bea for the first time. "Are you ok Allie?" Jane asked. "Yes I'm fine" Allie said, "You were a million miles away" Jane said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something" Allie said, "Or someone?" Jane said. "We have a few more bits of paperwork to fill in" Jane said standing up, we can get that sorted and then you are free to go. "Ok, great" Allie said. Jane took Allie back to the room she filled out the other paperwork in and left Allie alone for a few minutes to fill in the last pieces that she needed. When Allie was finished Jane walked her to the door of the building and said "See you Monday", "Thanks, see you Monday" Allie replied. And walked off towards the car park to her car. When Allie reached her car she couldn't get Bea out of her head.

When Allie drove home she had a certain redhead in her mind almost all of the time. Allie was a bit pissed off that Bea hadn't introduced herself to her in the kitchen but she knew she would probably meet her soon enough. When Allie arrived home she decided to have glass of wine and relax as she only had the weekend to get ready to start working full time on Monday. Allie had a great shower where the redhead came into her head again. When Allie got out the shower she decided to listen to some music which was something she did quite often to relax.

A couple of hours later Allie hadn't really realised that she was already on to her second bottle of wine. It seems it was going down very easily so she didn't want to stop as she had gotten the taste for it so she carried on knowing that she would probably be quite hungover in the morning. It was late evening now and Allie was beginning to want to dance so she called a few friends to see if they wanted to go on the town but none of them wanted to go out so Allie just stayed at home and had a little dance herself. At one point Allie picked up one of her teddy bears and danced around with it for a while until she was out of breath and laughing at herself at what she was doing. As it was getting late Allie put off the music and put on the tv and she flicked around the channels until she found a horror movie which she loved. This was a really scary movie and most of the time Allie had a cushion in front of her face. This made Allie think about her ex who also liked horror films. But it didn't take long for her to try and get her ex out of her mind, and then Bea popped in. Allie wondered if she liked horror films and then she saw herself cuddling into the redhead watching horror films. "No" Allie said out loud, as she knew she shouldn't be thinking about her boss that way. But she couldn't help it, when she saw Bea in the kitchen for the few seconds that she did, she couldn't stop thinking about her. This made Allie worry a little bit as she didn't want Bea to know that she was a bit into her.

Allie was beginning to feel a bit drunk now so she decided to head to bed, so no more inappropriate thoughts about her boss would come in to her head. So Allie put off the tv and then she grabbed herself a bottle of water from her fridge which she thought she may need during the night and she got into bed. It didn't take long for Allie to fall asleep. Whilst Allie was sleeping she had a dream about the lovely redhead, which made her get so turned on. Allie was extremely pissed off when she woke up and realised she was in bed on her own. As she had been dreaming that Bea was in bed with her making her orgasm for hours Allie sighed extremely loudly once she realised it was just a dream. As Allie was still in a drunken state she drifted off again pretty quickly and she found herself back in the dream she had been in earlier.

When Allie woke up she had forgotten about the dreams about the redhead. Allie's head was pounding and she reached down to the floor for her bottle of water and when she picked it up she realised that it was empty. She must have drank all of it during the night and hadn't realised. She decided to get up to get a new bottle of water and then went back to bed again as she really didn't feel great. For the next few hours Allie stayed in bed trying to stop herself being sick, she drank all of the bottle of water and a second one she got from her fridge. When she couldn't really lie in her bed any longer, Allie got up and had a shower hoping that this would make her feel somewhat better.

Allie spent the rest of the day slumped in front of her tv suffering from a hangover. It was well into the evening that Allie began to feel a little better. Allie's stomach was rumbling by now and she decided to try and have something to eat. It was something that Allie didn't want to try earlier in case it made her feel worse. But she was really feeling hungry now as all she had eaten all day was one slice of dry toast.

The rest of the weekend flew in and Allie decided to have an early night as she was starting her new job proper on Monday morning and she didn't want to feel tired in the morning. But that was exactly what happened as every time Allie closed her eyes a picture of the redhead would fill her head. So sleep was hard to come by. When Allie's alarm went off she was quite tired. But she got up and ate some breakfast and then got in her car and headed to the first day of her new job.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Allie sat in her car in the car park of where she was starting her new job. She was psyching herself up to go in as she was a bit scared. After a few deep breaths Allie got out of her car, grabbed her bag and headed inside. She went straight to where Jane had showed her that she would be working. When she got there Jane was there to meet her. Jane would be working in the same team as Allie. All the employees were in teams and when they got an assignment the whole team worked on it together. There was five people in total in Allie's team and Jane introduced her to them all. Jane showed Allie her work station. It was very large with a desk on the left with a massive computer screen and keyboard, then on the right it was the flat area where Allie would be doing her drawings. There was also a brand new laptop computer on the desk. Allie had a quick sit down at her chair before Jane gestured for Allie to follow her to the discussion room as it was called. They were in the middle of an important new assignment and they were brainstorming ideas, so Jane told Allie just to join in if she had anything to say as they were all equals and they took all ideas seriously. Allie took a seat in the discussion room and just listened.

Jane explained what the product was that they were brainstorming for. Allie didn't really say much for the first while as she was just getting her bearings, but after a few ideas were thrown in by other people Allie decided it was time to through in an idea of her own. After she put the idea in they all discussed it for a while and it was put down on the maybe list. Allie was pleased with herself getting an idea put on the maybe list on her first day. They carried on brainstorming until lunch and then they would pitch the ideas to Bea after lunch to see what she thought. As soon as Allie heard this she got extremely nervous, she was going to finally meet Bea Smith.

Allie had a sandwich and a cup of coffee in the kitchen with Jane and they chatted about what Allie had done previous to this job. The lunch hour flew in which Allie was glad of as she really wanted to meet Bea. They stood up and headed to the large conference room, when they got there the rest of the team were already there. They were chatting amongst themselves waiting on Bea coming in. When she finally did the whole room went quiet. Bea looked at Allie when she walked in "You must be Allie?" Bea asked. "Yes" Allie replied, "Welcome to the team" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said feeling her face get red. "Well lets get on" Bea said, "I've had a look at the maybe list and there's a few things on it we should discuss. I particularly like this idea with the colours, who's idea was this?". Allie very shyly put her hand up. "Very well done Allie, I love it and would like to hear more about it". Allie went very red, and then looked down at her feet to try to gain her composure. Bea had the sexiest voice she had ever heard. "Thank you" Allie managed to croak out after a few seconds of trying to gain her composure. Jane nudged Allie in the side and mouthed "Well done" to her. Allie just nodded and smiled in acknowledgment to Jane as she didn't want to interrupt Bea who was still talking.

Bea spoke about a few of the other ideas on the maybe list and then said "So I would like some drawings of these three ideas so could you have them for me after lunch tomorrow and I will look them over" Bea said to the whole team. "Yes" they said in unison and then Bea left the conference room. Allie was completely stunned that Bea loved her idea and wanted to make sure the drawings she did for Bea were good so they all headed back to their work stations to get the drawings done for Bea as she didn't like to be kept waiting.

Allie knew what she was going to draw so she got out her pencils and started to sketch some things quickly. She liked to sketch some ideas first and then put it all together afterwards and this was what she was going to do. Allie really hoped that Bea would like and understand her drawings. Allie was so engrossed in her work she was surprised when Jane said "That's us finished for the day". Allie really wanted to carry on but she didn't want to seem too eager on her first day so she put her pencil down and picked up her bag and walked out with Jane. They said their goodbyes and they each headed to their cars. Allie decided to pick up some pizza on the way home as she was quite tired from her first day in her new job. Once Allie got home she contemplated her day whilst stuffing her face with piping hot pizza. Allie was happy how her first day had gone and she was extremely happy that Bea had liked her idea.

After finishing her pizza Allie put the box in the rubbish bin, and then she made herself a cup of tea. Allie sat down and she just smiled, her smile was so big that it was beginning to hurt her face but she couldn't take the smile off her face. Bea liked my idea she was thinking. It wasn't long before Allie was beginning to get tired so she headed to bed and started to read a book. Although it wasn't long before Allie had to put the book down as sleep was calling for her.

When Allie woke up in the morning her head was filled with the redhead. She smiled again and got out of bed and had a shower. Allie cut herself some fruit which she ate for breakfast. She made herself a sandwich for lunch and put it in her bag so she wouldn't go without it. It was time to leave so Allie grabbed her things and headed out to her car. It wasn't long before Allie was driving into her works carpark. She was just parking up and she saw Jane so Jane waited on her and they walked in together. "How are you getting on with your drawings for Bea later?" Jane asked. "Actually not to bad, I was in the zone yesterday and if you hadn't said it was time to finish I would have probably sat there for another three hours and I still wouldn't have noticed what time it was. I shouldn't be too long to finish them, I just hope Bea likes them" Allie said. "I'm sure she will" Jane said. They both headed inside and straight to their workstations to carry on and finish the drawings for Bea. They were meeting Bea in the conference room after lunch so they wanted to make sure they were finished.

"Allie" Jane said, "Yes" Allie replied, "Are you almost finished your drawings for Bea?" Jane added. "Yes I finished them about an hour ago", Allie said. "Cool, lets go for some lunch then" Jane said. "Sounds good to me" Allie said. They headed to the kitchen and ate lunch. They chatted about the advertising campaign that they were working on and before long it was time to pick up their drawings and head to the conference room to see Bea. Allie was extremely nervous, what if Bea didn't like her drawings Allie thought. They were in the conference room waiting on Bea who was late. It was a good fifteen minutes later before Bea turned up. This did nothing for Allie's nerves, but she wasn't showing how nervous she was. When Bea was in the room she said "Well lets see the drawings then". The drawings got passed around the room to Bea and she took a seat and looked at them. While she was looking at them she was nodding slightly but she didn't say anything until the very end. "This one is crap" Bea said and crushed it up and threw it towards the bin. "This one is a bit better, but needs more" Bea said. "This one is fucking fantastic, who drew this?" Bea asked. Once again Allie put up her hand, Bea just looked at her. "The art is amazing, the colours are so vivid and the whole idea is great" Bea said. "I think we should go with this" Bea added. Everyone agreed with what Bea said. "Could you draw it on the computer and send it to me?" Bea asked. "Yes, absolutely. Thank you" Allie said. "I think we are done here" Bea said. Everyone started to leave, "Allie" Bea said. "Yes Bea" Allie said. "Can you stay behind for a few minutes, id like to speak to you" Bea said. "Yes no problem" Allie replied. Bea waited until everyone was gone before she spoke to Allie again. "I really like your ideas, I think you will be a perfect fit here" Bea said. "Thank you very much, I think I will enjoy working here" Allie replied. Bea was nodding in response to what Allie just said.

Bea looked at Allie one more time and then she said "You can go now, and I will look forward to seeing more of your work". "Thank you very much" Allie said as she was walking out the door. Allie was stunned but very very happy. She just hoped that her work would be as good as she really wanted it be. As she really wanted to do well for Bea. Allie headed back to her work station and sat down. Another massive smile coming on to her face again.


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hey what did Bea want?" Jane asked when Allie sat back down at her workstation. "Nothing much, just that she liked my work and hoped I was fitting in ok" Allie replied. "Oh, ok" Jane said, and then she went back to her own workstation. 

Allie switched on her computer and continued with where she left off. She was adamant that she was going to get this finished in good time for Bea, and that it was going to be some of her best work. Allie was glad that Bea's company used the same art program for the computer as Allie used for her own business as she wasn't sure she would be able to get to grips with a new one. So when she saw it was the same one she was so glad. Allie had drawn several pictures in several different sizes and several different colours so Bea could pick the best one. She hoped Bea liked what she saw. Allie was working away at her workstation when she felt the strangest sensation that someone was watching her. She was engrossed in her work so she didn't look around to see if anybody was watching her. But several minutes passed and she was still feeling the same way so she glanced around to her left and saw no-one so she then glanced around to her right and in an instant she got a whiff of the most beautiful scent she had ever smelled, and at the same time her lips slightly ghosted over something but she didn't know what it was until she felt something touch her face. "Oh my god, Bea I didn't notice you were standing there" Allie said slightly startled. Allie's lips had just ghosted over Bea's neck and the scent she smelled was all Bea. Bea had been standing over Allie's shoulder watching her work for a few minutes, because Allie was so engrossed in her work she hadn't noticed her standing there. "I'm sorry Allie, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just interested in how you were getting on with the pictures?". "Very well, thank you" Allie replied, taking in a rather large deep breath to capture as much of Bea's scent before she moved away. "Excellent, I'm looking forward to seeing them. Is tomorrow morning too soon?" Bea asked. "Tomorrow morning is great with me" Allie replied. "Good" Bea said as she walked away.

When Bea was out of sight, Allie let out a massive breath. Allie was almost dizzy with Bea's scent, but she had to look as professional as she could. Nobody could know that she liked Bea and that she had been having very naughty dreams about her. Allie coughed a little and then she got back to work. She needed to get the pictures finished for Bea as she didn't want to be late with them. Especially after telling Bea that they would be ready in the morning. So Allie put her head down and tried to get them finished before she went home.

It was almost five o'clock, Allie could see that everyone was beginning to shut off their computers and put their things away. "Are you almost finished Allie?" Jane shouted over. "I Think I need another half an hour and then I will be finished" Allie turned around and shouted back over to Jane. "Ok, don't work too hard" Jane said, "See you in the morning" Jane added. "Good night, see you in the morning" Allie replied. Allie turned back to her workstation and carried on with the pictures on her computer. She was finished but she just wanted to check and double check that they were the best they could be before she showed them to Bea in the morning. Allie hadn't noticed that well over an hour had passed and it was now ten past six. "Allie put off her computer, grabbed her bag and headed towards the lift. The building looked empty but for a couple of cleaners hoovering the carpets.

Allie got out the lift just to see Bea enter another lift and head up. I wonder where she is going at this time, Allie thought. Walking out Allie got another whiff of Bea's scent, Allie breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she let out the breath she was holding and then carried on walking to her car.

It didn't take Allie long to get home. The rush hour was almost finished so the traffic wasn't bad. When she got home she dumped her things on the floor when she walked into the house. Allie went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She quickly opened it, took a long swig and then flopped on the couch. She noticed the remote for the tv was on the table at the other end of the room so for now she sat in silence drinking her beer. When her beer was finished Allie got up and grabbed the remote and put the tv on. She wasn't going to have another beer, she really only wanted the one. Allie flicked through the channels, settling on a film. It was a rom com, one she had seen lots of times. But Allie wasn't concentrating on the tv anyway.

Before long Allie decided to have a shower and then try and read a few pages of a book that she had been reading for a while. The book was by a Glaswegian author and it was called When Two Worlds Collide. Allie was really loving it and she hoped finish it soon as she really wanted to know what happened at the end. She was also enjoying it as it was set in Glasgow and Edinburgh and she really wanted to visit Scotland at some point as it was on her travel bucket list. Allie managed to read a few more pages before she needed to get some rest.

Allie woke up a few times during the night as she was thinking about showing Bea her drawings in the morning. She tried to put it out of her head but it was hard. As every time she thought about Bea she remembered her fantastic scent. Allie got out of bed and grabbed a bottle of water. She used the bathroom and then got back into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep. Finally being woke up in the morning by her alarm clock. Allie got washed and dressed and then made herself a coffee. Allie don't drink a lot of coffee but she hoped it would wake her up a bit as she really didn't want to be yawning in her meeting with Bea. Allie quickly checked her phone and saw she had an email from Bea asking her to be at her office at 10am. Allie quickly emailed her back to say that was fine and then she ate some fruit and made a sandwich for her lunch and then made her way to the office. Allie wanted to get there just a little bit earlier so she could check her work over again before her meeting with Bea to make sure it was perfect.

The time flew and it was almost time to go to the meeting with Bea. Allie was nervous and her heart was beating almost out of her chest. It was now or never, Allie grabbed her laptop and headed to Bea's office.


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Allie was as nervous as hell heading to Bea's office. Bea had liked everything Allie had done so far so she hoped it would be the same with her work this time. Allie reached Bea's office, she took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. "COME IN" Bea shouted, Allie opened the door and walked in. "Hi Allie, take a seat" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said and she took a seat. Allie had her laptop on her lap, "How have you got on with the stuff I asked you to do for me?" Bea asked. "Actually very well" Allie replied. "Would you like to show me?" Bea said. "Yes" Allie replied. Allie stood up and walked to Bea's desk and put her laptop down, she switched it on and waited for it to load. While it was loading Allie looked at Bea and smiled at her, Bea didn't really smile back but she did look back at Allie.

It didn't take long for the laptop to load. Allie was on the opposite side of the table to Bea and was trying to show Bea her work and still be able to see the screen at the same time. "Why don't you come around this side and then we will both be able to see the screen" Bea said. With a chuckle Allie replied "Yes, that would probably be a better idea". She turned the laptop fully around to face Bea and then she walked around the large table that was keeping them apart. As soon as Allie was side by side with Bea she smelled the fantastic scent of Bea again. Allie inhaled deeply so she could keep the smell in her nose and lungs for as long as she could. Allie's laptop had loaded and she was opening her work for Bea to see. She had several things she was going to show Bea as she tried to give Bea several options and not just one thing. As Allie was explaining her work to Bea she was nodding and taking it all in. At this point Allie wasn't sure if Bea liked what she saw as she wasn't giving much away. Allie showed Bea everything she had and said "Well that's everything I have, I hope you like it?". Bea looked at Allie and said "I'm really impressed with your work. Its fantastic and I think its exactly what the client is looking for so I'm going to send it to him straight away. Will you send to me as soon as possible so I can pass it on?". "Thank you very much Bea, I'm glad you liked it. If you give me a few seconds I will send it to you now" Allie said. "That's great, I hope we hear something from the client soon. Thank you very much for doing such a great job. And I hope you can do it again with a different brief" Bea said. "You can go now and I will send the stuff to the client and I will let you know what he thinks" Bea added. "OK, thank you Bea for trusting me to do this so soon after just starting to work for you" Allie said as she picked up her laptop. Allie headed to the door and opened it and walked out and shut it behind her. She headed back to her own area and sat down at her workstation when she arrived. A few seconds later Jane and the rest of the people from the team went over to Allie and asked "How did it go with Bea?". "It went really well, she loved it and she is sending to the client straight away" Allie replied. "That's amazing" Jane said, "I hope the client likes it" Jane added. "I really hope so too" Allie said.

Allie had been in Bea's office for well over an hour so when she got back to her team it was almost lunch time. "Fancy going out for lunch to celebrate?" Jane asked, "Yes that would be great" Allie replied. "There's a great bar around the corner so we could go there" Jane said. "Yes that sounds good" Allie said. "Just let me save what i've been working on and then we can go" Jane said. Allie put her things away then and put her jacket on waiting for Jane to get ready. It didn't take long for Jane to be back at Allie's desk. They then headed out for lunch to the bar around the corner.

It was only a few minutes walk to the bar, they were chatting about work on the way. "If the client likes your idea, you will get a bonus cheque" Jane said just as they walked in the door of the bar. "What?" Allie asked. "Bea always gives a bonus cheque to whoever has the idea that the client likes the most" Jane said. "Oh wow, I didn't know that" Allie said. "The fact Bea has only took your idea. It means she really likes it so the client will probably like it too" Jane stated. "So expect a big party and expect to get a bonus cheque" Jane said. They sat down and looked at the menu, then the waitress came and took their order. "What's the party for?" Allie asked. "Most times Bea sells an idea to a client she had a big party at her place to celebrate so it looks like that we will be going to a party soon" Jane said. They discussed this for a short time before the food arrived. They ate their food and chatted a little more about their private lives before they had to head back to work again.

When they got back to their team the news was already out of the bag. The client absolutely loved Allie's idea's and wanted her to work on his product. Allie sat down and was hugged by a few of the team. Allie phone at her desk rang and she answered it. It was Bea asking her to come to her office straight away as she had something important to discuss with her. When Allie put the phone down she stood up "Was that Bea?" Jane asked. "Yes, she wants me to go to her office straight away" Allie said. "Cool, you can tell me what she says when you get back" Jane said. Allie headed to Bea's office straight away.

For the second time today, Allie stood outside Bea's office. Allie knocked but this time the door opened and Bea was standing at the opened door. "Come in Allie, take a seat" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said. "Well I wont keep you in suspense anymore. The client loved it and wants you to take point on the product for him. This is excellent for the company as he might want us to work on other products for him. And its excellent for you too Allie, I'm so proud of you" Bea said. "Wow, I'm stunned" was all Allie could say. "You did well kid" Bea said. "So are you busy on Friday Evening?" "Erm no I don't think so. Why?" Allie asked. "Because we need to celebrate. So everyone is invited to my place after work on Friday for dinner and drinks. Ok" Bea said. "Ok" Allie said. "Well you can go now as I know you are a bit stunned with what has just happened. But well done again Allie" Bea said. Allie stood up and walked to the door. Allie headed back to her team and everyone was there to greet her. "Are we going to a party on Friday?" Jane asked. "Yes we are" Allie replied. "Fantastic. Bea's parties are great" Jane said. "I cant believe the client liked my work" Allie said. "Have faith in yourself. Your idea was amazing and your drawings were great" Jane said. Allie sat at her desk and contemplated what had just happened. When it was time to go home Allie called her mum and told her the good news. When Allie got home she was completely shattered so she had a shower and lay on the couch trying to finish off the book she had been reading for a while.

It was now Friday and there was a buzz around all the teams in the office as it was the night of the party. Jane told Allie to bring her clothes to change into work as Bea would give everyone time to get changed before heading to Bea's later. Allie also found out that Bea lived on the top floor of the building so they wouldn't need to travel anywhere. Allie got a cab to work in the morning as she knew she would be drinking alcohol so she didn't want to leave her car at the office overnight. When Allie arrived in work, Jane was already there. She had came in a little earlier than usual as she was working on something and she knew everyone would be heading upstairs early so she wanted to try and get as much work done as possible. Allie was still waiting on the instructions from the client of what he wanted her to do so she didn't have much work on. So she helped Jane with her for a while before they headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Bea had brought in lots of caked for everyone so the both had a muffin with their coffee.

Most of the rest of the day passed quite quickly. At around 3.00pm Jane grabbed her bag and said "Come on Allie, lets go and get ready for tonight". "Oh ok" Allie said. There was several showers in the bathroom so they grabbed one each and had a shower. There was a hairdryer in the bathroom so when Allie got out of the shower she used the hairdryer first. And then Jane used it after her. While they were getting dressed a few other woman from other teams came in to use the showers. Allie had brought a pair of black skinny jeans and a long flowing see through top which she wore a cami underneath. they both took their time getting dressed and when they were finished they headed to the kitchen where Bea had left a few bottles of champagne for everyone. They both sat down and had a glass of Champagne. Allie wasn't used to Champagne, as she hadn't drank it very many times but she did like it. It was approaching 6.30pm and everyone was waiting on Bea as she had the only key for the lift to get them to her floor. All the bottles of Champagne were gone by now so everyone was beginning to get antsy waiting on Bea. Seconds later Bea came out of the lift and she said "Everyone ready for a great night?" "Yes" everyone shouted in unison. Then people started to get in the lift and head upstairs to Bea's apartment.

When everyone was there Bea said "Everyone help yourself to food. And the bar is free so help yourself to that too". Everyone cheered when they heard about the bar, but it was always the same at Bea's. She always footed the bill for everything when she had one of her party's. Most people headed to the buffet to get something to eat before the hard drinking would start. Jane showed Allie where the kitchen was for the buffet as Allie hadn't been at Bea's before. They both grabbed something to eat and went to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic each.

The party was in full swing by now and it looked as though everyone was having a great time. People were getting drunk as they were getting louder. Allie hadn't seen Bea for a while and she wondered for a while where she was. Allie was in awe of Bea's apartment. The artwork alone must have been worth thousands of dollars. Allie headed to the bathroom and when she came out she saw a interesting picture. Allie stood standing at it for a minute as she was trying to work out what it was but she couldn't. "Do you know what it is?" she heard someone say. When she turned around she saw that it was Bea and Allie said "No I'm really not sure what it is". "That's the point. Its painted in a way that it can be anything you want it to be. Bea said. "Oh I see" Allie said. "Can I talk to you in private?" Bea asked. "Yes, of course you can" Allie replied. Bea walked towards a door and then she opened it with a key. "Come in" Bea said. Allie walked in and Bea closed the door and locked it behind them. "Take a seat" Bea said. "Thanks" Allie replied. "This is for you" Bea said and handed over an envelope to Allie. Allie opened it and gasped, it was a cheque for $5000. "I cant take this" Allie said. "Oh yes you can. Its your bonus cheque. And you deserve it" Bea said. This was the first time that Allie realised that Bea was a bit drunk as she slurred slightly when she was speaking. Allie didn't really know what to say so she said "Thank you very much Bea". Bea nodded and stood up and she headed towards the door. Allie started to walk towards the door and when she was almost there Bea grabbed her and pushed her up against the door although it was forceful Allie didn't mind. Bea stood very close to Allie looking in to Allie's eyes and said "I really like you Allie" and at the same time she lightly stroked Allie's cheek with her finger. Allie took a deep breath and said "I really like you too Bea". Bea stepped back and let Allie out of the door but she didn't follow Allie, she closed the door behind Allie and stayed in the room. When Allie was outside the room she took a deep breath and mouthed "Oh my god", she was so turned on with what just happened. Seconds later Allie heard someone say "Where have you been?" Jane asked. "Oh I was getting my bonus cheque from Bea" Allie replied. "Oh good for you. My glass is empty so lets get another drink" Jane said. Allie was in a slight daze but she said "Another drink sounds like a good idea", so they headed to the bar.


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry that its been a while since I've updated. I was really busy getting ready for my holiday. I am now in sunny Melbourne from rainy Scotland. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, its been written even though I have some serious jetlag.

CHAPTER 7

Allie and Jane got another drink at the bar. Allie was totally stunned with what just happened with Bea. Did Bea like her, or was she just drunk? This was a question that Allie really wanted answered. But at the moment she had a $5000 dollar cheque in her bag and a very large gin and tonic in her hand so it was a question that she would try and find the answer to later. 

The party was in full swing and Allie was dancing around with Jane and really enjoying herself. Allie hadn't let herself go this much in a long time. Allie was feeling quite drunk by now so she got herself a bottle of water and had a seat. She was watching what everyone was doing but she hadn't seen Bea since they were in the room together and she was wondering where she was. Allie hand was grabbed by one of the guys from another team and she was took on to the dance floor. They had a dance and he tried to kiss her but she didn't respond to his kiss. She whispered in his ear that she was gay. He looked at her for a few seconds and then said, "Why are all the beautiful ones gay?". Allie took this as a compliment and then she moved on and started dancing with a large group. 

It was way past midnight when Allie decided to go home. She hadn't seen Bea all night but would never forget what Bea said to her. And when Bea stroked her cheek, she melted. Allie wished that she had done more when she was with Bea, but she didn't want to come across as cheeky and she thought it might have been a turn off to Bea, if she had taken the lead. Bea was the boss after all. Allie was happy to wait to see if Bea did anything next. And she was extremely happy with what had already happened, even with it being not really much.

When Allie went outside the fresh air got to her immediately. She had to grab onto the wall to stop her legs from giving way. When she composed herself she tried to hail a taxi but her hands wouldn't do what she wanted them to do. She sat on a stair for a few minutes and she thought she saw Bea, but was it?. Allie shouted "BEA, HI ITS ALLIE", but the woman didn't turn around. I must be mistaken she said under her breath. After sitting for a few more minutes Allie was able to get up and walk to the kerb and hail that taxi. When in the cab, Allie gave her address and then she fell asleep. Allie felt like she had been sleeping for ages but it was only fifteen minutes or so. The taxi driver shouted saying that they were at the address she gave. It took a while for Allie to stir, but finally she woke up. She gave the driver some dollars and then headed to her door. Allie hunted in her bag for a while for her keys and then she realised she had put them in the zip part. Finally finding them she struggled with the door for a few minutes and then finally got the door open. When Allie got in the house she dropped her bag and jacket on the floor at the door. She walked to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and then went to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Allie fell asleep with all her clothes on and proceeded to have the most wonderful dream about Bea. Allie woke up during the night and said out loud "Bea are you here?". Allie chucked to herself "What the fuck am I saying?" she said out loud. "Of course she isn't here you idiot" she said out loud again. "But I really wish she was" she said out loud again. Allie took a gulp from her bottle of water and rolled over and went back to sleep.

When Allie woke up in the morning she felt so sick, so very sick. She knew she had a lot to drink the previous night. She got up and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. It didn't make her feel any better. When she came out of the bathroom she noticed that her bag and jacket was on the floor behind the front door. She grabbed them and hung up her jacket and then had a look in her bag. She found her phone which only had 7% battery left and a text from Jane saying where are you? from hours before. She remembered she hadn't told Jane she was going home. Allie put her phone on to charge and then she had another look in her bag. She saw an envelope and then she remembered her bonus cheque. She took it out of the envelope and smelled it. Allie didn't really know why she did that but it smelled good. So many things went through her mind at this point. She would be able to pay off a lot of her bills that had mounted up recently. And then it hit her, OMG Allie said out loud, Bea stroked my cheek, she said out loud again. Oh shit I hope I didn't make a fool of myself she thought.

Allie got another bottle of water from the fridge and had a massive drink, she was really thirsty. Seconds later she wished she hadn't as she ran to the toilet to be sick. Allie wasn't really a big drinker and she thought she had been careful not to have too much last night but after being sick she realised she hadn't been careful enough. Allie lay on her couch but her head began to spin so she had to sit up. Allie heard her phone beep so she picked it up and saw it was Jane asking how her head was. Allie text back not so good. Same here was the text she got back from Jane. Allie put her phone back down as she didn't get anything else from Jane that day. Allie just hoped she would feel better in the morning as she usually went to her mums for breakfast on a Sunday and she didn't really want to put her off. Allie decided to try and have a piece of toast at least just to line her stomach and hoped it would make her feel better. The first slice was fine but the second made her sick again and she cursed herself for being greedy and having the second slice. It was a good two hours later when Allie tried to have another piece of toast. This time she had half a slice and she felt ok, so about fifteen minutes later she had another slice and then she began to feel a bit better. Allie made sure she sipped water from her bottle most of the day as she didn't want to be dehydrated.

Allie dozed on and off most off the day and gladly went to bed just after eight thirty in the evening, hoping that she would sleep most of the night and would feel way better in the morning.

When Allie woke up on Sunday morning she felt like herself again. Allie text her mum to say she would be over at the usual time of 10.30am and she had a surprise for her. OK, what's the surprise? was the text she got back. You will just need to wait and see, Allie text back.

Allie had a very long shower and then dried her hair and got dressed. She picked up her car keys and headed to her mums. She stopped at a florist to pick up some flowers for her mum on the way. When she arrived at her mums, she opened the door and walked straight in as per usual. When she walked in she shouted "MUM, IM HERE", Allie's mum came to the door to greet her. Allie handed over the flowers, "This is a nice surprise" Allie's mum said. "Wait till you see what else I have for you" Allie said with a cheeky grin on her face. "I'm intrigued" Allie's mum said. Allie sat down at the kitchen table and presented her mum with an envelope. Allie's mum picked it up and opened it, it was a cheque for $2000. "What, how?" Allie's mum stumbled out. Allie then told her mum the whole story of how she managed to get her first bonus cheque from Bea. Allie didn't tell her mum about what happened with her and Bea, she wanted to wait to see if anything else happened before she told her mum. Allie's mum was so proud of her daughter and she kissed her on the head and then made breakfast for both of them.

Allie didn't stay long at her mums after they had breakfast as she was still pretty tired so she said bye to her mum and headed back to her house and then proceeded to relax for the rest of the day. Allie then had an early night as she was back at work the next day. And she didn't want to look tired in front of everyone else. Especially Bea if she had the honour of seeing her that day.


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Allie woke up before her alarm went off so she decided to just to get up. The first thing Allie did was switch off the alarm which was going to go off soon anyway. Allie went straight to her kitchen and made herself some coffee and then she had a shower. After her shower Allie made herself some toast and had a banana and was going to make some lunch for herself for later but decided she would take Jane out for lunch on her so she didn't bother. Allie dried her hair and switched on the tv so she could check out the news which was something she did quite often. Allie checked the time and saw she still had a bit of time before she had to get dressed so she grabbed one of her sketch books from her bag and had a look through it. She made a few quick scribbles of some ideas on a couple of pages and then she put the book back in her bag again. Allie got dressed, put on some light makeup and then she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out to her car and then drove to work. 

Jane was waiting on Allie when she drove into the car park. Jane couldn't wait to talk to Allie about the gossip from the party. Allie smiled at Jane when she was walking towards her. The first thing that Allie said was "Hi Jane, lunch is on me today". "Cool thanks Allie" Jane replied. As they were walking inside Jane was talking about who did what with who at the party. As Allie had only been there a short time she didn't really know who most of these people were so she just listened to Jane anyway. They were only inside for a few seconds when a young man came over and grabbed Jane away from Allie for a moment. He quietly said something to Jane which Allie couldn't hear. Allie saw Jane's facial expression change slightly and then she walked back over to Allie and they continued back to their team. On the way Allie asked "Is there something wrong?". "Bea is already in and she is on the warpath, someone from here stole an idea and took it to a competitor and Bea has managed to find out. Now she wants to know who it was" Jane said.

When they got to their team they were all talking about what Jane told Allie. They gestured for everyone to go to the discussion room so they could talk in private. Allie's team was tight knit and except for Allie they had all worked together for sometime. Not any of them thought it was any of the others but one of the other team brought up a name that he thought it could have been. He told the others that this person had been short listed for a few ideas with Bea but she had never taken them fully forward so the person had never received a bonus cheque. This made everyone suspicious and thought he may have went elsewhere with his ideas to maybe get a new job or to get a payoff. The last thing that was said was to not say anything more in case he was wrong as he didn't want to get someone into trouble with Bea if it wasn't true. As he knew Bea would probably sack this person. Everyone made a pact that they wouldn't say anything unless they had concrete evidence. then they all left the discussion room.

Allie decided to get on with some drawings that she had to do so she went to her desk and carried on. Allie switched on her computer and noticed she had an email from Bea. It was a generic one for all of her team. Bea wanted to meet the whole team in the large conference room at 10.30am. Most of the team read the email at roughly the same time so there was already some groaning coming from the other members of the team. "Bea is going to go nuts" Jane said. Allie was worried how Bea was going to react. She had heard that Bea could be quite hard on her staff if something went wrong and she really wasn't looking forward to seeing or hearing it.

"Lets go and get some coffee" Jane said as Allie looked up from her desk. Allie nodded and put down her pencil and stood up. They didn't talk much on the way to the kitchen. When they arrived Jane poured them both a mug of coffee and they both took a seat. There was only one other person in the kitchen who left soon after Jane and Allie arrived. Jane said quietly "If Bea goes nuts, just nod and agree with her. Its what we all do and it tends to work. She will probably shout and bawl for a while but she will calm down". "Ok" Allie said and nodded at the same time. They didn't take long to drink their coffee and when they got back to the rest of the team. They all looked nervous and it was only a few minutes until they were meeting Bea in the large conference room. They all took a deep breath and then they all headed to meet Bea. They all stepped into the large conference room and sat down. Bea wasn't there yet so they all let out the breath that they were all holding. Even though Bea wasn't there they all knew what was coming soon.

Bea kept them all waiting for quite a few minutes. Jane said "Bea likes to keep us waiting so we can stew for a while". Just at that the door swung open and Bea entered. She sat down and just stared for a few seconds at everyone. Most people put their heads down slightly and looked away from Bea. Allie looked her in the eye for just a second before Bea started. "Who knows something?" Bea asked loudly. Nobody said anything. "Come on somebody must know something?" Bea asked again this time even louder. Bea banged her hand on the desk, which made all of them jump. By now Bea was getting more angry, "I KNOW ONE OF YOU KNOW SOMETHING SO SPILL" Bea shouted. Once again nobody spoke. Although Allie was quite scared with what was happening, Allie thought that Bea was very hot when she was angry. Nobody spoke for a few minutes and then Bea said "You can all go, but if I find out that any of you know anything. I wont be happy". Everyone stood up and hurried out of the conference room and back to their desks.

It wasn't long until lunch so Jane stopped what she was doing and picked up her bag and walked over to Allie. Allie had put her pencils down several minutes before and was just staring into thin air. She was thinking about Bea and how even though she was shouting Allie was turned on a lot by her. Allie's daydream was interrupted by Jane clicking her fingers in front of her face. Allie focused her eyes on Jane and Jane said "You were miles away". "Hey, sorry I was just thinking about a drawing" Allie said. "Come on lets go to lunch" Jane said. Allie picked up her bag and they both walked outside. "Where would you like to go?" Allie asked. "What about the deli around the corner and then a seat in the park as its a nice day?" Jane said. "Sounds good to me" Allie replied. So they headed towards the deli. When they got there they ordered what they wanted, they didn't wait long as it wasn't too busy. When their order was ready Allie took the bag and then she paid and then they walked around the corner towards the park.

They found an empty bench just inside the park so they took a seat. Allie handed Jane her food and coffee and they sat eating just with some small talk. When they were finished eating Jane asked "What did you think of Bea when she was shouting?". Allie slightly chuckled and said "Well, I was a bit scared at first. But I just did what you said. I tried not to look at her". "You did well for the first time" Jane said. "What I don't understand was why you didn't tell Bea what you knew. Even if it was only gossip. I think Bea should know what you all know" Allie said. "We don't like to tell on other people from other teams. It something that we try and not do" Jane said. "I see" Allie said. They chatted until it was almost time to head back. They picked up their rubbish and put it in the bin and then headed back to the rest of their team and carried on with their work until it was time to finish for the night.

Allie and Jane walked out together but Allie didn't head to her car. Allie said "I'm meeting a friend for some dinner before I go home". "Ok, you enjoy and I will see you tomorrow" Jane said. Allie walked around for a few minutes and then she went into a bar. She ordered a small glass of wine and took a seat. She looked at her watch and it was almost 5.30pm. Allie looked at the door of the bar and a few seconds later she saw the enigma that was Bea Smith walk in and then Bea walked straight over to her. Bea sat down "This had better be good as I'm very busy?" Bea said. "I just wanted to let you know what i've heard about the person who stole the idea. As I don't think its fair they are keeping this from you" Allie said. Bea looked at Allie and then smiled at her with the biggest smile Allie had ever seen.


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Once Bea had stopped smiling at Allie "You don't need to say anything Allie, I know who the rat was. I'm just letting him stew for a while before I sack his little arse" Bea said. Allie put her head down "So I've went against my team for nothing, as you already know who it was?" Allie said. "No, very much no Allie. I'm so glad you were going to tell me. I like to know which of my employees I can trust. And right now it looks like I can trust you" Bea stated. "And for the record your team wont ever find this out from me, so please don't worry about going against your team" Bea added. They sat in silence for a few moments before Bea asked "I take it you haven't eaten yet?" "No not yet. Why?" Allie asked. "Because I'm taking you out for dinner, as a thank you for being loyal to me" Bea said. "You really don't need to do that" Allie said. "I know I don't but I really want to" Bea said looking at Allie with that ridiculous smile again. Allie really wanted to go but she didn't want to say yes too quickly as she didn't want to sound too eager. "You mind if I make a quick phone call first?" Allie asked. "Knock yourself out" Bea said. Allie stood up and took her phone out of her bag and walked outside the bar and proceeded to call nobody, Allie just wanted to show Bea that maybe she had a life outside of her work and maybe she had been doing something later that night already. Allie wasn't doing anything later but didn't want to seem to Bea that she was boring and just going home. Allie put the phone down after almost a minute and then walked back into the bar, Bea had ordered herself a small glass of wine and was taking a sip when Allie sat back down. "Was that your boyfriend you were talking to" Bea asked. "I don't have a boyfriend" Allie looked at Bea's expression, "Or a girlfriend either" Allie added. Bea let a slight smirk go from the corner of her mouth when Allie said that and she then finished her glass of wine and then she stood up. "You coming then?" Bea asked. "Yes, yes I am" Allie answered.

When they stepped outside Bea walked straight towards a large black saloon car that was parked on the other side of the road. "Come on, this is my car with my driver" Bea said. She opened the back seat and got in, but Allie just stood for a moment. "Are you getting in" Bea asked, "Yes" Allie replied. Allie started to get in the back of the car which was very spacious in the back. It also had a partition so the driver couldn't see them. "Where are we going" Allie asked. "Do you like Chinese food?" Bea asked. "I do, very much so" Allie replied. "Then we are going for Chinese food then" Bea said. "Relax we will be driving for about half an hour as we are going to a great place I know just out of town" Bea said. "Ok" Allie said letting out a small breath she was holding.

On the way to the restaurant they chatted about nothing in particular and then Bea handed Allie an A4 sized file. "Open it and take a look" Bea said. So Allie opened the file and had a look, there were 5 separate pieces of paper. Each with instructions on them. "What are they?" Allie asked. "The client who loved your last work has given us five new items to work on and if he likes what he sees could be worth a lot of money to the firm" Bea said. "And id like your team to work on them for me. He loved your stuff last time so I'm hoping he will again" Bea added. "I don't know what to say" Allie stumbled out. "You don't need to say anything, just get those brain cells working on ideas and drawings. I'm going to show your team the items later in the week so don't let on that I have showed this to you. I don't want the team to get suspicious" Bea said. "I wont open my mouth, you can trust me" Allie said winking at Bea. And then totally regretting the wink straight after.

It was only a few minutes after that the car stopped and Bea said "We are here". Bea opened the door of the car and got out "You will need to scoot over and go out this side as its not a very wide road" Bea said. Allie scooted over the seat and was getting out the car when Bea put her hand out to help Allie. Instinctively Allie grabbed Bea's hand and then let go as soon as she was outside the car. Bea was not wrong when she said it wasn't a very narrow road, Allie thought it more of a back alley than a road. Bea walked over to the driver and spoke a few words to him and then he got back in the car and drove away. She then walked over to a dirty red door and banged on the door. A few seconds later the door opened slowly and an older Chinese lady came in to view. She smiled at Bea and said a few words loud in Chinese, Bea hugged her and then Bea spoke a few words back in Chinese at the older lady. Bea then said "This is my friend Allie", the lady nodded at Allie and then she opened the door fully and walked inside and gestured for Bea and Allie to follow, which they did. Once inside Allie looked around, the place was amazing. It had red walls and lanterns everywhere. The place was immaculately presented and not what you would expect from outside. The older lady walked them down the side of a very large dining area which was very busy, to another door, she opened it and walked inside. The room wasn't big but it had one table in the corner so the older lady walked over and gestured with her hand for them to sit down. She took out the chair for Bea first and then for Allie. She gave them a menu each and then Bea spoke again in Chinese a few words and then the lady disappeared.

Seconds later the door opened again and a small young male entered with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured them both a glass and then disappeared again. "I need to watch what I'm drinking as my car is still at work" Allie said. "Its fine after the car has dropped me home he will take you home later, so don't worry" Bea said. "Its just, for the morning how will I get back into work if I leave my car at work?" Allie asked. "Don't worry about that either. The car will pick you up in the morning too. And even drop you around the corner from work so nobody will see you. How does that work?" Bea asked, waiting for an answer. "Well, it sound good to me" Allie said. "Good" Bea said, clinking glasses with Allie and saying cheers.

Allie looked at her menu and didn't know what to have. "It all sounds so good" Allie said. "Look at the back page" Bea said. "Its a tasting menu, for people like you who cant decided what they want. You get seven different small bowls of food along with rice and noodles". "Wow" Allie said. "I don't think I could eat seven bowls of food" Allie added. "They are small bowls so you probably will" Bea said. "How about I get that too and we can share everything?" Bea asked. "Yes, that sounds good to me" Allie said. Bea picked up the small bell from the table and gave it a ring. The door opened almost straight away and the young male entered with a small pad and walked over to the table and said "Can I take your order please?". Bea said "Two tasters please" and then she gave over what dishes she wanted and then Allie gave hers. The young male said "wont be too long" and left the room. Bea poured more wine for both of them and then she sat back in her seat. "This place is amazing, how did you find out about it?" Allie asked. Bea looked at Allie and said "My ex peter first brought me here, but when we broke up I liked it so much I continued coming. I now try to come at least once a week". "Oh ok" Allie said. "And where is your ex now? If you don't mind me asking?" Allie said. "Hong Kong. We split up and he moved over there to get away from me I suppose" Bea said. Allie was taken aback by Bea saying her ex was a man. Allie assumed that because of what Bea said and did to her she was gay. Allie was feeling a little upset but didn't want to show it. So she took a rather large gulp of her wine. "Two of my exes have split up with me and then left the country" Bea said, "I must be a pretty bad fucking person to be with if they need to move away to another country to get away from me" Bea added. "I'm sure that's not the case" Allie said. "Well Peter did and then Melanie did" Bea said. Did Allie just hear correctly, Melanie? she thought Maybe Bea was gay after all or at least bi. This made Allie a little happier just at that the door opened and the food was brought in on a massive tray. The side of the table was pulled out to accommodate all of the food that was just brought in. Allie looked down at the food and said "OMG, how are we going to eat all that food". "Don't worry about it" Bea said, "Just enjoy it".

They sat eating for quite some time, Bea ordered them another bottle of wine, As Bea had actually drank most of it herself Allie only having two small glasses. Once they were finished their food Bea rang the bell again and then everything was taken away. They sat in a comfortable silence digesting their food and finishing their wine. Bea picked up her phone and sent a text to the driver. "Are you ready to go?" Bea asked. "Yes" Allie replied. Bea rang the bell again and the door opened, Bea said that they were finished and the male walked them to the door where the older lady was sitting. She stood up and hugged Bea again, Bea put something in the lady's pocket and then the lady opened the door. They both stepped outside and the car was waiting for them. Bea opened the door and gestured to Allie to get in first and then she got in after her. The car took off and drove towards Beas place which was in the building they worked in. They didn't say much in the back of the car as they were both stuffed with food and were just relaxing. It didn't feel long until they were outside Bea's place. Bea turned to look at Allie and said "Thank you for being a loyal employee and thanks for the great company tonight" Before Allie got a chance to say anything Bea moved closer to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Allie took a sharp intake of breath which Bea noticed. Bea opened the door and got out of the car and said "Good night". Bea walked closer to the driver and said a few words to him and then Bea put her head back in the back of the car and said. "Tell the driver where you live, he will take you home and then he will pick you up at whatever time you want him to in the morning. Good night Allie" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said before Bea closed the door of the car. The partition went down in the car and the driver said "What's your address?" Allie gave it over and then he took her to her house. When the driver stopped at Allie's house he got out and opened the door for Allie and said "What time in the morning?" Allie gave a time and then she walked into her house. When Allie closed the door she stood and just smiled. She had, had one of the best night of her life and her heart was beating faster than it has in a long long time.


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

Allie went straight to bed not that she could actually sleep. Bea was in her head and wouldn't leave, not that Allie wanted her to anyway. After a few tosses and turns Allie's alarm woke her up. Allie groaned but got out of bed, she switched off the alarm and then went into the shower. Once out the shower Allie made herself a cup of coffee, she took a seat to drink her coffee and Bea popped into her head again. Allie smiled and finished her coffee, she then went to her room and dried her hair. Once Allie finished drying her hair she looked for some clothes and then got dressed. She then went back to the kitchen and had another coffee sitting at her table. Allie lightly touched her face where Bea had kissed her and she smiled. Allie looked at the time and she realised that the car would be picking her up in ten minutes so she grabbed her things and headed outside to wait for the car.

The car was spot on time and Allie got in the car. It wasn't long before Allie was around the corner from her work. She got out of the car hoping that nobody from work saw her. As she walked in the building Jane shouted on her. "Where did you come from?" Jane asked. "Well I told you I was meeting a friend for dinner last night. Well I had a few too many glasses of wine and decided to get a cab home so I had to get a cab in this morning also" Allie replied. Jane seemed to accept what Allie told her so Allie let out a small breath she was holding. They headed to their team and got on with some of the work that they were to do. There was still some talk about the person who stole the idea but nobody knew that Bea knew who it was except Allie. But there was no way Allie was going to tell anyone as she had gained Bea's trust and this was important to her. Anytime anybody said anything about it Allie just listened carefully but said nothing. 

Allie checked her emails and she had one from Bea asking her to go to her office. Allie stood up and started to walk away from her desk. "Where are you going?" Jane asked. "Bea would like to see me as the gut who liked my drawings wants me to change something" Allie replied. This wasn't the case but Allie had to say something. She wasn't sure why Bea wanted to see her. After Allie managed to settle Jane with what she told her she headed to Bea's office. When there she told Bea's secretary that Bea wanted to see her and she said "Yes, Bea is expecting you just go on in". Allie knocked on the door and she heard Bea shout "Come in". So Allie opened the door and walked in. "Hi Allie, take a seat" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said.

Allie took a seat and before Bea got a chance to say anything "Thanks for dinner last night Bea, it was great. Actually to tell the truth I'm still a little bit full from all that food" Allie said with a chuckle in her voice. "It was my pleasure. As I said last night I need people that I can trust to work for me and I know I can trust you Allie" Bea said giving Allie a quick wink. Before anything else was said Bea's phone rang. "Sorry need to take this" Bea said quietly with her hand covering the phone, Bea then stepped away and in to another door in her office. It was several minutes before Bea came back. And when she did she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Allie asked. "That was my cousin, my gran has died. The funeral is the day after tomorrow in Sydney" Bea said. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Bea" Allie said. "Thank you Allie" Bea said. "Are you going to go to the funeral?" Allie asked. "Id really like to but you see I don't talk to most of my family anymore. Its really only my gran and my cousin who called that I speak to now, So there will be lots of people who wont want me to go" Bea said as she sat back down. Bea then broke down and sobbed. Allie went round the table and gave Bea a hug. "I think you should go to the funeral, And show them all how much you loved your gran" Allie stated. "You might be right" Bea said. "I fucking hate Sydney, it brings back too many bad memories" Bea added. They sat in silence for a few seconds then Bea said "Will you go to Sydney with me?" "Oh erm" Allie stumbled out, "How would I manage to disappear from work without people noticing. I've only just started to work here. I cant take annual leave already?" Allie added. "Listen, if you would do this for me there will be no problem. You can say it was something that you already had booked before you started to work here. And during the interview we said we would honour it. So will you? Will you come to Sydney with me? Bea asked. Allie looked at Bea and she knew she was really hurting and said "Yes, ok I will go to Sydney with you". Allie had absolutely no idea why she just said what she did, but in the moment she felt really sorry for Bea and she wanted to help her. "Thank you so much Allie" Bea said, "I will get the details sorted and email you them tomorrow" Bea added. "Ok, that's fine. I better head back to my team and then maybe throw in that I'm going to a spa for a few days" Allie said. "Hey that sounds good" Bea said already starting to feel better knowing that Allie was going to Sydney with her.

When Allie got back to het team Jane asked "Is everything alright, you were away a while?". "Yes, everything is fine. Hey I forgot to tell you I'm only in tomorrow and then off the rest of the week. Myself and a few friends are off to a spa for a few days which was already booked before I started working here. I just happened to remind Bea that at the interview I told them and she said of course it would be honoured" Allie said. "Oooh its alright for some, sneaking off and leaving us with all the work" Jane said with a sarcastic tone. "Well I'm almost up to date so I have all of tomorrow to finish what I need to do" Allie said. "I'm only pulling your leg" Jane said, "You go and enjoy yourself you deserve it" Jane added. At that Allie sat back to at her desk and let out a deep breath.

The next day past with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Allie received an email from Bea telling her the itinerary of their trip, also telling Allie that the car would pick her up at 8.30am to take her to the airport where Bea would meet her at the check in desk. Allie replied and said she hoped Bea was doing ok and she would see her at the airport in the morning.

Allie didn't know what to pack so she probably packed more that what she should have as she wanted to be prepared for everything. She sat her case just behind her front door and waited on the car picking her up. Bea had text her late the night before to say don't have much breakfast as they would get something in one of the lounges at the airport. Allie was waiting on the car when she heard a knock on her front door. It was the driver of the car, he saw Allie suitcase and he stepped inside and picked it up. Allie walked out after him and then she locked up. She followed him to the car and got in the back. It was only about a 20 minute drive to the airport so Allie just looked out of the window while she was driven there. When Allie arrived she had a look and she saw Bea waiting on her. Bea gave her a quick hug and smile and then they checked in. "I'm hungry" Bea said and they headed for the lounge. When they arrived Bra gave her name and they were told to go in. They headed in and found it was quite empty so they got a seat near the window so they could watch the planes take off. A waiter came and took the food order from them. They both ordered cereal and fruit and coffee. After they ate Bea said "We better head to the gate". When at the gate they didn't wait too long before being shouted to board.

The flight was just over an hour and it seemed to fly past as Bea and Allie had a deep conversation about why Bea didn't speak to her family. When they got off the plane they collected their luggage and then as they were heading out Bea saw a male holding a car with her name on it. "That must be our driver" Bea said. As they reached the male Bea introduced herself and he took both their suitcases and said "Follow me". He took them to a car park across from the terminal building and then he stopped at an almost identical car that Bea's driver back home used. They both got in and it was almost an hours drive away from the airport before the car stopped and the driver put down the partition and said "Miss Smith that's us at the hotel". "Thank you" Bea said. They both got out of the car and the driver took the cases out of the back of the car. It was a very fancy hotel so there was a bell boy who put the cases on to a trolley and took them to reception. Bea checked them both in and then they headed to the lift, their rooms were on the second floor and Allie was surprised when Bea gave her the card to her own room. They were next door to each other and when Allie got in her room there was another door on the left wall. Seconds later there was a small knock on that door and Allie walked over and unlocked it. Bea was standing there with a smile on her face, it was a door that adjoined Bea's room. "Cool, we have adjoining rooms. I've never stayed in a hotel before that had adjoining rooms. Bea just laughed at Allie as she could tell she was a little excited and probably a little bit overwhelmed as the hotel was really fancy. "I'm going to have a little nap and then I better get ready for the funeral" Bea said, it was taking place late afternoon. And it was just before lunchtime just now. "Can you bang on the door in a couple of hours and we can go downstairs and get something to eat before I head off?" Bea asked. "Yes no problem" Allie said. "You can go and use the spa or the gym if you want" Bea said. "Yes I might just do that" Allie said. While on the plane Bea had said she didn't want Allie to go to the actual funeral with her as she didn't want Allie to see how bad her family was, and Allie said that was fine. Bea would come straight back to the hotel after the graveside as she didn't want to go to the wake as it would be too hard, she would like to celebrate her grans life with just her an Allie in a nice restaurant with some nice food and some drinks and with good company. Allie was fine with this too.

Allie had spent most of the last two hours sunbathing by the pool and knew it was almost time for her to wake Bea up. So she put her towel around her and headed up in the lift to their floor. She stepped inside her room and knocked on the adjoining room. Seconds later Bea opened the door and Allie asked "How are you? Did you get some sleep?". "Not really" Bea replied. Allie could tell from Bea's face that she had been crying but she didn't say anything. "You better get dressed" Allie said. "Yes you are right, the car is picking me up in forty five minutes to take me to the church" Bea said. "I will leave you to it" Allie said and pulled over the adjoining door. Bea went into the shower and then got dressed.

Almost forty minutes passed and then there was a chap on the room's main door. Allie opened it and it was Bea "I'm off now, I should maybe be about an hour and a half. I will come straight back here and then we can go out and celebrate my gran's life together" Bea said. "Ok" Allie said giving Bea a hug. Bea then walked away towards the lift. Allie just stayed in her room and had a lovely long soak in the bathtub and then got dressed. Allie looked at the time and knew Bea would be back soon, seconds later she heard a door next to hers bang shut. Allie wondered if that was Bea back so she waited for a while for Bea to come to her room to go out but she didn't. Allie wondered what has happened to Bea so she decided to got to her room door and knock. Allie left her room and walked the few steps to Bea's room and knocked, there was no answer so she knocked again. There was no answer again. Allie wondered if Bea had left the room again so she stepped closer and put her ear to the door to see f she could hear any movement. Allie stood for a few seconds and she didn't hear anything then she thought she heard a noise like a sob as if someone was crying. She listened a bit harder and she heard it again. Yip there was definitely someone crying in Bea's room. Allie knocked on the door louder and said "Bea I know you are in there I can hear you. Please open the door". A few seconds passed and then Allie heard Bea say "Allie please go away". "No I wont, open the door now" Allie said. Allie stood at the door for several minutes but Bea didn't open the door. Then Allie remembered that the adjoining door might still be unlocked so she went back to her own room and them walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and threw it open. It was still unlocked, Bea hardly moved an inch when Allie walked in. Allie saw Bea sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of whisky sitting beside her, it was almost full so she had only taken a small amount from it. Allie rushed over to Bea and gave her a hug. "Was it bad?" Allie asked. "It was bad" Bea replied. Allie let go of Bea and sat on the bed beside her. "Why did you come to Sydney with me?" Bea asked. "Because you asked me to" Allie replied. "Well do you know what? I'm not a nice person and I will probably end up pushing you away like I do with everyone. So maybe when we get back we should just go back to me being your boss" Bea said. "No, I don't want that" Allie said. Bea looked at Allie for a few seconds and then she did something that took Allie by surprise. Bea leaned forward and put her hands on Allie's cheeks and then she kissed her on the lips. Not a passionate kiss but just a very slow barely touching each other on the lips kind of kiss that made Allie's heart pound. When Bea broke the kiss she hugged Allie and said "Thank you for being here with me". Allie just hugged Bea as in the moment she didn't know what to do or say.


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

Allie waited for Bea to break the hug. Her heart was still beating a million beats a minute, well that's what it felt like to Allie. When Bea finally broke the hug "How are you feeling?" Allie asked. "I'm not feeling great. But I will get better. Thank you for being here with me, you make me feel better" Bea replied, when she did she had a twinkle in her eyes. This made Allie's heart skip a beat even though it was still racing from the kiss. "I really don't fancy going out tonight" Bea said. "Well we don't have to as we are in a really fancy hotel, so we could get some room service and stay here. We can chat about anything you want to and relax and hopefully we can make you feel better" Allie said. Bea looked at Allie and said "You being here makes me feel better. But room service and a chat sounds good. And maybe we could attack the mini bar too?" Allie's heart skipped a beat again, that was twice in a few minutes that Bea said that Allie being with her made her feel better. Allie didn't want to push Bea into anything as she knew the funeral had been bad for her. "Room service and attacking the mini bar sounds like a plan. You need to get these funeral clothes off and into the shower and into something comfortable" Allie said. "Ok, then we can have a look at the room service menu as I'm quite hungry, as I haven't eaten much today" Bea said, as she walked towards the bathroom. "Take your time in the shower and make sure you have a good soak, it usually makes me feel better after a nice hot shower" Allie said. "Ok, will you be here when I come out of the shower?" Bea asked. "Where else would I be?" Allie asked. "Was just wondering" Bea said. Bea finally went into the shower and stayed there for a good twenty five minutes. When she came out Allie had changed into some jeans and a tank top. Bea was wearing just a robe which made Allie stare at Bea for a few seconds, Bea went to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and then went back to the bathroom to change. When Bea came back out of the bathroom she was also wearing jeans and a tank top. Bea had tied her hair back in a ponytail and this was when Allie first noticed that Bea had a slight undercut, which Allie thought was very sexy. Bea grabbed the room service menu and took a seat on the sofa next to Allie.

It didn't take long for them to decide what they wanted to eat. "You relax and I will order for us" Allie said, at the same time she poured Bea a whisky. "Ok, sounds good" Bea said. When Allie stood up from the sofa to go to the phone, Bea put her legs up onto the sofa. She took a sip from her drink and watched what Allie was doing. Bea eyes were on Allie's body the whole time she walked away from the sofa, Bea didn't take her eyes from Allie for one second. Even when she was on the phone calling in the room service. When Allie finished the call, she turned to Bea and said "It will be about twenty minutes", Allie noticed that Bea had finished her glass of whisky so Allie poured her another and one for herself. And then she sat down on the sofa beside Bea. Bea took the glass from Allie and took another sip. "This tastes so good, this is one of my favourite whisky's" Bea said. "Its very nice" Allie said, "I have only tried whisky a few times but this one makes me want to drink it more often" Allie added. "You should then" Bea said.

They chatted and then there was a knock on the door. "That will be the food" Allie said. She stood up and walked towards the door and took the very large tray, that the waiter had. "Just put the dirty tray and dishes outside the room when you are finished with them" the waiter said. "Ok, thank you" Allie said as she closed the door. Bea had stood up and was walking to the small table as Allie walked away from the door. Bea sat down and then Allie put the rather large tray on the table. Allie took off the cloches and exposed all the food. They looked at each other and laughed. There was almost enough food to feed an army. They started eating so it wouldn't get cold and after about thirty minutes they retreated back to the sofa with nice full belly's and the bottle of whisky sitting on the sofa between them. None of them spoke for a few minutes as they were both really full. Allie reached for the bottle of whisky and at the same time Bea reached for it also. Bea's hand ended up on top of Allie's hand, but in the moment neither of them moved their hand away. Allie took in a deep breath when Bea touched her and she felt a slight spark. Bea was the one to move her hand first saying "Another drink?". "Yes, thank you" Allie replied.

Allie was trying to cheer Bea up but so far she still seemed down in the dumps although she was a little more tipsy in the process. Allie tried telling Bea some funny stories but Bea barely laughed. Allie knew it was going to be hard to make Bea feel better but she wouldn't stop trying. Allie had enough whisky so she opened a bottle of wine from the mini bar and she poured herself a glass. When Bea saw that Allie was now drinking wine she picked up the whisky bottle and put it to her mouth and took a very large gulp. "I think when I have this bottle finished, I will definitely feel better" Bea said and slightly chucked at the same time. This made Allie think that Bea was getting a bit more than tipsy. Allie decided that she wouldn't have much more to drink so she could keep an eye on Bea as it looked like Bea wasn't going to give up drinking until she was really drunk.

Bea drank the last of the bottle of whisky and then she slightly staggered to the table and picked up the remote for the tv. Bea switched it on and then looked for a radio station. After flicking the channels for a few seconds Bea finally found what she was looking for. She turned up the volume and then put the remote back down on the table. The music was pretty loud but Allie actually liked what was playing. Bea decided she wanted to dance so she shot up and danced around on the spot for a while, she reached for Allie who shook her head. "Boring" Bea said. Allie didn't want to be known as boring so she stood up and started to dance around. Not as fast as Bea was but still rather quickly. Bea grabbed Allie's hand and pulled her closer to her and she let go when Allie was in front of her. "Dance" Bea said above the music. So Allie continued to dance. Bea's bottle of whisky was empty so she kneeled in front of the mini bar to see what was in there. It was a rather large mini bar and she was able to grab five small bottles of whisky. The first one she opened and drank within a few seconds, the rest she put on the table. And then she carried on dancing around. Allie took a seat and sipped at her glass of wine, she watched Bea dance around. The kiss between them popped into Allie's head for a while. When Bea almost fell over, Allie's thoughts left her head to help Bea. Allie helped Bea stand up straight again. "I think you should go to bed" Allie said. "I think you might be right" Bea said with a slur in her voice. Bea staggered to the bed and threw herself on the bed. She tried to get under the covers but Allie said "Take off your jeans first". "I don't think I can" Bea said with a chuckle as she struggled to take off her jeans. Allie took off Bea's shoes and then loosened the zip on her jeans. Allie then proceeded to take off Bea's jeans then she covered Bea up with the covers from the bed. Allie thought that Bea would nod off quickly so she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Bea to fall asleep before she would head back to her own room.

Bea was beginning to fall asleep but she then took Allie's hand as she was sitting next to her. Within a few minutes Bea was sleeping. Allie stayed for a few minutes just watching Bea sleep. Then Allie stood up, but she was stuck as Bea had her hand. Allie tried to prise her hand from Bea's which was harder than she thought. After a few seconds trying, Allie eventually got her hand free. But it woke Bea up at the same time. Bea sat up as Allie was heading back to her room. "Allie" Bea said. "Yes, Bea" Allie said. "I want to fuck you" Bea said. Just at that Bea fell back down onto the bed and started lightly snoring. Allie closed her eyes for a few seconds and then continued walking to her room. She closed the door and then locked it behind her. She stood leaning on the door for a few seconds before she walked to her bed. Allie knew it was the alcohol that was talking but she couldn't help but think, could it happen between her and Bea at some point? She was intrigued to find out but at this time Allie was pretty tired as it was early in the morning. So she took off her clothes and put on her sleepwear and went to bed.


	12. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

When Allie woke up it was late morning. She was glad she had stopped drinking the previous night as she didn't have a hangover. Allie grabbed herself a bottle of water and then made herself some coffee. Allie wondered if Bea was awake but she decided to have a shower and get dressed first before she checked on Bea. Allie put the water on in the shower and then jumped in. She had a quick shower and then got dressed. 

Allie opened the door between their rooms and saw that Bea was still sleeping. She grabbed a bottle of water and some painkillers and put them on the table next to Bea. Allie picked up a chair from the table and moved it closer to Bea's bed. Allie took a seat, and proceeded to sit and watch Bea sleeping. She really wanted to be there when Bea woke up. When Allie was watching Bea she was looking at the contours of Bea's face and thought she was one of the loveliest women she had ever seen. Allie also thought if Bea would remember what she said last night. Allie didn't need to wait too long for Bea to wake up. Bea rolled on to her back and then let out a groan. She looked over to Allie "How much did I drink last night?" Bea asked. "Quite a bit" Allie said. "I brought you some water and painkillers" Allie added. Allie stood up and picked up the water and the painkillers and handed them to Bea. Bea sat up a bit in her bed and took the bottle and the painkillers off of Allie and swallowed them and almost drank the whole bottle of water. "How do you feel?" Allie asked, "Like shit" Bea answered. 

"Why don't you have a shower as it will help to make you feel better" Allie said. "Not right now, my head is spinning too much right now. I'm just going to stay in bed for now and hopefully I will feel better soon" Bea said. "Ok, do you want any breakfast? As I'm going to get some scrambled eggs from room service" Allie asked. "Maybe just some toast as I don't think I could stomach much more" Bea said. "Ok, I will order some toast and some orange juice for both of us and some scrambled eggs for myself" Allie said. Allie then walked towards the phone and put the order to room service. When Allie came back over to Bea, she had her eyes closed. So Allie didn't disturb her, she would wait until the room service had arrived. 

There was a knock on the door, Allie answered as she knew it was going to be the food. She took the tray and brought it in and put in on the table. She lifted everything off the tray but left one glass of orange juice and Bea's toast and walked over to Bea and said "Bea, breakfast". Bea opened her eyes and sat up a little. Allie sat the tray beside Bea and said "Try and eat something". "I will try my best, but I'm not sure how I will get on as I feel so sick" Bea said. "Just eat what you can, or at least make sure you drink some of the orange juice".

Bea managed to eat some of the toast and then she lay back down again. Allie ate her scrambled eggs and then decided that she was going to leave Bea for a while and go and sit at the pool. She may as well do something on her own as she knew Bea wouldn't be doing anything for a while. Allie went back into her own room and closed the door between the rooms and she changed into her bikini and then she grabbed a towel and headed off down to the pool. Allie found an empty sun lounger and made sure she put on some sun cream before she lay down. It was a very hot day so Allie didn't want to get burned. Allie put on her sun glasses and relaxed as she wasn't sure how long it would be before she saw Bea.

Allie had been lying relaxing for several hours when she felt a slight nudge on her arm, when she opened her eyes Bea was kneeling beside her. Allie sat up and asked "Are you feeling better?". "Yes I feel human again. Do you want to go out for a while?" Bea asked. "Yes, id love to go out. Just let me have a quick shower and change" Allie said. "Ok, meet me at the bar when you are ready" Bea said. "No problem, I wont be too long" Allie said. Allie disappeared to her room and had a quick shower. She wasn't quite sure what to wear as she wasn't sure where they were going so she settled on a lovely red sundress. Allie was ready so she went to the bar and met Bea. "You look nice" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said. "Where are we going?" Allie added. "I thought we could go for a boat ride around Darling Harbour" Bea said. Allie thought it sounded wonderful although she didn't really love boats so much. "How exciting" Allie said as she didn't want to hurt Bea's feelings. "The car is ready to take us to the harbour so are you ready to go?" Bea asked. "Yes, all ready" Allie said.

It wasn't a long drive to the harbour, the boat was ready when they arrived. They stepped out of the car and straight onto the boat. Bea put her hand out to help Allie get onto the boat and she smiled when she helped her. The captain of the boat told them to sit near the back as they were the only people on the boat. Bea let Allie sit down first and then Bea sat next to Allie. It wasn't long before the boat took off. It was slow at first as the captain took them out of the busy area but when the boat was outside the busy area he let it fly. "Oh my god, oh my god" Allie was saying. "Are you ok?" Bea asked. "No, I hate boats" Allie said as it looked like she was crying. "Fuck" Bea said. Bea put her arm around Allie to try and comfort her, which made Allie feel better straight away. Bea done a hand signal to the captain to say head back to the harbour which he did straight away. While he did Bea kept her arm around Allie. It was only a few minutes before they were back on dry land. Allie sat down straight away as she was feeling a little queasy. Bea walked a short distance and bought Allie a bottle of water and she came back and gave it to Allie. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like boats?" Bea asked. "I didn't want to let you down" Allie said. "You could never let me down Allie" Bea said. "Lets go back to the hotel and get dressed and go out for a nice dinner" Bea said. "That sounds good" Allie said. They got back in the car and the driver took them back to the hotel.

They both went to their own rooms to get changed. They arranged to meet up in an hour and Bea would take Allie for some dinner. Allie knocked on Bea's door and she opened it up. Bea looked Allie up and down and then licked her lips. They left their rooms and headed down to the car. Bea had already told the car where to go so when they got there Allie laughed when she saw it was a very fancy Chinese restaurant. "I know you like Chinese so I just thought we would have a nice meal here although I'm not sure it will be as nice as my little restaurant" Bea said. Bea opened the door and got out and then she walked around and opened Allie's door. Bea took Allie's hand to help her out of the car and then let go of her hand when Allie had got out. They walked inside and Bea gave her name. They were showed to a booth and they sat down. Bea ordered a bottle of wine and a soft drink for herself as she wasn't sure if she would be able to drink wine after what she drank the evening before. Bea poured Allie a glass of wine and they looked at the menu. They ordered their meal and spoke in length about their personal lives. Allie was so engrossed in listening to Bea that she hadn't noticed that she had drank the full bottle of wine herself. Allie was feeling a little tipsy and had a bit more confidence than usual. Allie decided to ask Bea a question. "Bea" Allie said. "Yes Allie" Bea said. "Did you mean what you said last night?" Allie asked. "I'm sorry Allie, I don't really remember everything that I said last night, you will need to be a bit more specific" Bea said. Allie smirked and said "You said you wanted to fuck me". Bea put her head in her hands and said "I'm really sorry Allie, I shouldn't have said anything like that to you. I'm sorry if i've made you feel weird". "You didn't make me feel weird. But did you mean it as you haven't answered my question yet?" Allie asked again. Bea looked at Allie, she grabbed Allie's glass of wine and took a huge gulp. "Allie you are a beautiful woman, you have a great personality, you are loyal and probably lots more things to boot. Anybody would be proud to say you are in their life. But to answer your question, I was drunk, so drunk but yes I meant it, I really meant it. Allie looked at Bea and then moved closer to her. Allie put her hand on Bea's face and then she moved closer and put her lips on Bea's. And kissed her so lightly and so slowly that it made Bea moan ever so lightly. Bea moved even closer to Allie and put her hand around Allie's neck and pulled her in closer and made the kiss more passionate. Allie moved her tongue so it touched Bea's lips which made her part them ever so slightly, then Allie put her tongue into Bea's mouth and their tongues danced together for a few seconds before they broke apart. "Shit I'm sorry" Bea said. "Why are you sorry, as it was me that kissed you" Allie said. They both just looked at each other and laughed. Bea then moved forward and kissed Allie again and then Allie moved her hand so it was on Bea's thigh. "Lets get out of here" Bea said. "Yes lets go" Allie said. Bea paid the bill and they left and got straight into the car, they headed back to the hotel. Neither of them knowing what was going to happen next but excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its a slow burn but it wont be too long now until you get what you all want. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the great comments.


	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

It wasn't long until they got back to their hotel. They headed straight to Bea's room with a sense of urgency between them. Bea grabbed Allie's hand as they left the lift. Bea put her card in the door and opened if forcefully. They both stepped in and Bea threw the door closed behind them. They looked at each other and they rushed towards each other. Bea put her hand on Allie's face and the other around her neck and Allie put her arm around Bea's waist and they started kissing. It was really urgent and passionate and Bea managed to push Allie slowly so she was now standing at the bed. Allie broke the kiss and they both caught their breath for a moment. Seconds later Bea's phone rang, but she threw it on the sofa and it stopped. Seconds later it started ringing again and she thought it may be important so she said "I'd better answer it just in case, but I will get rid of them". 

"Fuck sake how did that happen? I go away for two fucking days and the place falls apart with out me" Bea said. Bea turned around and looked at Allie, she put her hand over the phone and said "I'm sorry about this. I hopefully wont be too long. Why don't you get us both a drink". Allie nodded and mouthed "Its fine, take your time". Allie went to the mini bar that had been restocked since the evening before. She grabbed a whisky for Bea and a wine for herself. Allie poured the drinks into glasses and handed Bea her whisky. Bea winked at Allie when she handed the drink over. Bea was still talking angrily down the phone, Allie managed to work out that it was something to do with the office but didn't know everything that was going on. Allie decided to take a seat on the sofa, as wanted to watch what Bea was doing as she thought that Bea was really sexy when she was angry. 

About half an hour passed and Bea was still talking on the phone. Bea lifted up her empty glass and waved it around so Allie would refill it for her. Allie took another whisky from the mini bar and poured it into Bea's glass for her. Allie was getting a bit bored just sitting around waiting on Bea so she touched her on the shoulder and Bea looked at Allie and put her hand over the phone "I'm going into my room to watch some tv so come in when you are finished" Allie said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think this would take so long" Bea said. "Its fine" Allie said. Then Allie opened the adjoining door between their rooms and she went in and closed the door over. Allie sat down and closed her eyes she couldn't believe she was almost intimate with her boss. Allie stood up and decided to have a shower as she thought Bea might be on her phone for a while yet.

When Allie got out the shower she decided to have a look to see if Bea was still talking so she quietly open the adjoining door and had a peek. Bea was now sitting at the table with her phone on charging but she was still talking on her phone. So Allie closed the door over and got changed. Allie couldn't be bothered drying her hair so she tied it up in a pony and the lay on her bed. Allie put the tv on and flicked around until she came across a film that she had saw before but liked so she decided to watch it again. Allie was hoping that Bea wouldn't be too much longer as she was really starting to feel tired.

About another hour passed and Bea was finally off the phone, she grabbed another whisky from the mini bar and then she opened the door between their rooms and saw Allie was lying on her bed. The tv was on but Allie was sleeping "Fuck" Bea said quietly as she was annoyed with herself for being on the phone for a long time. She had ruined the evening that her and Allie had. Bea picked up the remote and turned off the tv, and she walked over to Allie and kissed her on the head and said "Sorry" quietly. Bea returned to her room, she finished off the whisky in the mini bar and went to bed.

Allie woke up and remembered what had happened last night or what would have happened if Bea's phone hadn't rang. She didn't remember putting the tv off but she thought she must have if it was off. Allie went to the bathroom and then put on a robe. She decided to have a look and see if Bea was awake. Allie opened the door between their rooms and walked into Bea's room. Bea was still asleep and Allie saw all the empty bottles of whisky on the table. So she knew that after she had went to bed Bea must have had a few more drinks. Allie went back into her room to get dressed and then she was going to pack her case as they were heading home later that day. Allie decided that she would let Bea sleep for another hour and then she would wake her up.

Allie was finished packing her case so she headed back into Bea's room to see if she was awake yet. Allie walked straight over to Bea's bed and lightly stoked her face, which made Bea stir a little. Bea opened her eyes and looked at Allie "I'm so sorry I took so long, I have fucking idiots as employees and I had to sort some shit out. I did eventually come in to your room but you were already sleeping. I put off your tv and I came back in here and went to bed" Bea said. "I wondered how the tv was off as I don't remember putting it off. And don't be upset as you had things to sort out. We can do whatever another time" Allie said with a smirk. "Thank you for being so understanding" Bea said. "You better pack as we are leaving soon, after you take me out for some lunch" Allie said with a wink.

Bea got out of bed and straight into the shower. She got dressed and then threw everything into her case. She would take Allie out for some lunch and then they were heading back to Melbourne. Bea had a little bit of a hangover as she had a few more whisky's before heading to bed last night. But she wasn't going to let Allie down by not taking her for lunch. She knew she had let her down a lot last night and was going to try to make it up to her. When Bea was finished packing and dressed she knocked on the door to Allie's room and Allie answered. Bea stepped forward and kissed Allie on the lips and asked "Are you ready to go?". "Yes, I'm all ready to go" Allie said. Bea went in to the room and took Bea's case and she had her own. They went to reception and Bea checked them both out and paid the bill. Allie sat and waited on Bea with the cases and then the driver came in and took both the cases. When Bea was finished they headed out and got in to the car and the driver took them to an italian restaurant that was only a few minutes from the hotel.

They had lunch and then they headed to the airport, they checked in their bags and then headed to the lounge. They had a few drinks and a chat but neither of them mentioned anything about the previous evening. It was as if nothing had happened at all. It wasn't long before they were boarding the plane. When the plane took off Bea closed her eyes as she was tired with the drinking the previous night. Allie grabbed the magazine from her bag that she had bought and started reading it. The flight was just over an hour and it wasn't long before they were coming in to land. Bea opened her eyes when the plane landed.

Not long after the plane landed they got off and headed to baggage claim. Then they headed towards the exit. Then Bea saw her driver holding up a sign with her name on it. She waved to him and then the driver grabbed both their cases and took them to where the car was. Bea told the driver that they were dropping Allie off first and then to her place. They both got in the car and then they headed off. In the car they didn't speak much and Bea closed her eyes again as she was still tired. When they were almost at Allie's house Bea woke up. She turned to look at Allie and said "I'm sorry I fucked up last night, can I make it up to you?". Allie looked at Bea "Yes of course you can make it up to me" she said. "Thank you" Bea said. Allie bent forward and kissed Bea on the cheek. And then the car stopped, as that was them at Allie's house. Allie got out of the car and grabbed her case that the driver had got out of the boot of the car. She walked towards her house and turned around, Bea opened the window and winked at Allie. Allie smiled back and then went into the house. When Allie was inside she dropped her bag and then went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She sat down and drank some of her beer and then she put her head in her hands and screamed "OMG, OMG" Allie was so happy right now that she almost had a tear in her eye. She couldn't believe that Bea wanted to make it up to her but all ahe wanted to know was when, when would this happened as she really wanted to see Bea again and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry this wasn't what you were all expecting but I decided to keep you all hanging just a little bit longer.   
> I did say it was a slow burn.


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

The next few days passed in a blur for Allie, as she was hoping when she got back to work that she would see Bea. Allie had hoped she would have maybe received a text from Bea over the weekend but she hadn't. So when Allie's alarm woke her up on Monday morning she shot out of bed and wanted to make herself look extra nice just in case she saw Bea. She had an extra long shower and when she dried her hair she straightened it and put on an extra nice outfit. She put on a little more make up than usual and when she put her perfume on she then slipped the bottle in to her handbag so she could top her self up during the day. Allie was going all out to make sure she looked sexy just in case she saw Bea. 

Allie drove to work and as per usual Jane was waiting in the car park for her. Jane couldn't wait to hear how Allie's time at the spa went. All Allie wanted to do was tell Jane about the time she spent with Bea but she knew she couldn't. So when Jane asked how the spa was Allie had to lie and say it was a lot of fun. Jane then went on and told Allie about how the computer system had been hacked and that a lot of the companies work had been messed up. This was when Allie knew why Bea had been on the phone so long and she wished Bea would have told her as she may have been able to help. Allie and Jane went and joined the rest of their team.

When Allie reached her desk there was a small package sitting on her chair, the card just said 'For Allie'. She opened the package and there was a single red rose, looking back at her. Allie sniffed the rose and it smelled amazing. She didn't exactly know who it was from but she imagined it was from Bea. Allie tried to hide the rose from the rest of her team especially from Jane who would probably ask a lot of questions. Allie put the rose in the desk tidy that held most of her pencils. And hoped nobody would noticed it.

Everyone was checking their work on their laptops to see if any of their work had been messed up. Fortunately none of Allie's, team's work had been hacked and all their work was still intact. They all breathed a sigh of relief and followed the instructions the computer specialist had left them to make their laptops and desktops more secure. Most of the morning was spent doing this so not much actual work was going to get done until later on that day.

Jane walked over to Allie and said "Coffee time, come on. My brain is hurting with all this computer stuff, its so boring". "Yes it is a bit" Allie said. They both headed to the kitchen to have some coffee, but most of the people in the office had the same idea. As when they reached the kitchen it was very busy, with everyone else having coffee and tea too. Allie managed to pour two mugs of coffee and then they stood against the back wall drinking their coffee and chatting until a table became available. When one did Jane rushed over to it before someone else grabbed it. They both sat down and carried on the conversation that they were having. Jane was really interested in what Allie had been doing at the spa but Allie was being vague as she didn't want to slip up.

Because they waited a while for a table, when they eventually did sit down they didn't have long before they had to head back. As they hadn't done much actual work so far that morning they all needed to try and do some work to catch up. Allie sat back down and although she was sketching away she was also thinking about the rose that she had fully decided that Bea had sent her. She was also wondering if she would see Bea at any point that day. Allie decided to have her lunch at her desk as she had missed some of her work because she was away for a few days last week. Before Allie knew it, it was almost five o'clock and she needed to get her things ready to go home. She hadn't seen Bea or even heard anything about her today so she thought with all the computer problems that had went on she thought Bea must have been really busy today. Allie grabbed her things and headed our at the same time as Jane, so they said goodbye in the car park and Allie headed home.

Allie spent most of the evening looking at her phone willing it to ring with a text or a call. But it didn't, she even took it to bed with her just in case it rang late, but it didn't. Allie didn't really sleep well that night as she was wondering why Bea wasn't contacting her. When the alarm went off in the morning Allie groaned but got up so she could get ready. She tried to make sure she was sexy looking but she was just too tired. She tried as best she could. And then headed off to work.

This was what happened for almost the next two weeks. Allie stared at her phone when she was home and hoped that Bea contacted her but she didn't. Allie was resigned to the fact that Bea didn't want her and most of what had happened was all in her head. She thought Bea had no intention of making it up to her. And even worse she thought Bea had been staying away from her since they got back from Sydney. She hadn't heard from her and also she hadn't even seen her in work either. Allie was upset but decided to try and put it behind her as she really needed her job and didn't want to jeopardise it in anyway.

It was Friday evening of the second week of not seeing or hearing from Bea. Allie hadn't been in from work very long when there was a knock at the front door. When Allie opened the door there was a teenage boy standing. "Are you Allie Novak?" the boy asked. "Yes, why?" Allie asked. "I've to give you this" he said handing over an envelope and then he ran away. Allie walked out into the street to see if she could see anything or anybody but all she saw was the boy running away. She thought straight away that it was some sort of joke the kids in the street were playing on her. Allie went back into her house and threw the envelope on the kitchen counter. She grabbed herself a beer from the fridge and drank a huge gulp of it while still staring at the envelope on the counter. She then finished off her beer and picked up the envelope again, Allie stood over the dustbin with it as she was thinking about throwing it away. But her nose was bothering her. She ripped the envelope open and sat down as there was a short letter, it read:- 'Hi Allie, I'm sorry I have not contacted you since we were in Sydney. I had to sort myself out. But if you will be willing to give me a second chance I will be at the Grand Hyatt hotel. I will be in room seventeen at 8pm. If you want to hear me out please come to the hotel and see me. If its too late, I understand. We can go back to the way things were before Sydney. And you can just be my employee again. I will send my car to pick you up at 7.45pm. P.S. I really hope you will give me a second chance. Bea x' Allie's heart skipped a beat. Should she go, she was in a quandary. She had just about managed to get Bea out of her head, and now this. The first thing Allie did was grab herself another beer and try to settle herself as her heart was beating as fast as it had ever beaten.

Allie read the letter again and again. But it didn't make her mind up any faster. Allie checked her watch, it was almost 6pm. So if she was going she would need to start getting ready soon. Allie decided to have a shower anyway just in case she decided to go. After Allie was finished in the shower she sat down to dry her hair. Allie still had not decided if she was going to meet Bea yet. As Allie was drying her hair she really needed to decide what she was doing. Allie really needed another beer to help her decide. As Allie hadn't had much to eat since her lunch in work the beers were really going to her head. After finishing the third beer, Allie had decided that she was going to meet Bea, as she wanted to know what she had to say. The car was going to pick her up in just over 45 minutes so she really needed to get ready. Allie went to her wardrobe and tried on several outfits and decided on a knee length little black dress. Allie thought it was sexy enough to wear to whatever this was.

Allie put some make up on and some perfume and got her bag and jacket ready. Allie sat at her window and waited on the car to come and pick her up. It was almost 7.45pm and the car had just pulled up outside Allie's house. Allie grabbed her things and went to the door. But she couldn't do it. She stood at the back of her door but she froze, she couldn't open it. Allie stood for what felt like ages, but it was more like 10 minutes and when she eventually went back to her living room she had a quick peek outside and the car was already gone. Allie grabbed herself another beer and sat down. She put on the tv and flicked around for a while.

"Fuck, what am I doing?" Allie said out loud. She grabbed her phone from her bag and made a call to a taxi firm. It wasn't long before a taxi arrived at her house. Allie left her house and got into the cab. She told the driver where she wanted to go and he drove away. It didn't take long to get to where Allie wanted to go, she paid the driver and got out of the taxi. She walked inside and walked up some stairs. She stopped at where she wanted to be, she looked at her watch to see what time it was. It was 8.38pm, and she hoped it wasn't too late. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened and there she was. Bea was standing at the other side of the door. Bea smiled and walked forward and hugged Allie and swung her around. "I'm glad you are giving me another chance" Bea said. "I wasn't going too, but I realised it wasn't fair if I didn't" Allie said. "Well I'm glad you are" Bea said. Closing the door behind Allie and giving her the most passionate kiss that they had, ever had so far between them.


	15. CHAPTER 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I partied a little too much for the last few days that I was in Melbourne and had a bad hangover each day so I couldn't concentrate on writing. But I'm home now and other than some jetlag I'm back to normal. I hope I've done this chapter justice and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks

CHAPTER 15

Allie broke the kiss between them. She was still pissed off at Bea for not contacting her. When Allie walked further into the room she saw several plates of food uneaten on the table. "Why all the food?" Allie asked. "Well I wasn't sure if you would have eaten so I ordered a few dishes from room service hoping there was one that you would like. But you didn't show at 8pm so it will all be cold now" Bea said. Allie just looked at Bea, but she didn't know what to say. Allie sat down at the table and picked up a fork and started to pick at some of the food. "You don't need to humour me and try and eat the cold food so just leave it alone" Bea said. "But it will go to waste" Allie said. "I don't care. All that matters is that you came to see me" Bea said. "Well as I said, I wasn't going to but I thought you deserved a chance to explain" Allie said. "So are you going to explain to me why you have ignored me for the last two weeks?" Allie added. Bea reached over to Allie and took her hand. "Yes, I'm going to explain. But first would you like a drink? I'd really like a drink" Bea said. "If you are having a whisky then I will have one too" Allie said. Bea let go of Allie's hand and poured them both a glass of whisky, Bea handed it to Allie. Bea took Allie's hand again and slightly pulled on it so she would follow her to the sofa, which Allie did. They both took a seat, but Allie made sure she didn't sit right next to Bea as she wanted to hear what she had to say first. Bea finished her drink before she was going to talk, so she stood up and grabbed the bottle and brought it over and laid it on the table in front of them after pouring herself another drink first.

Bea finished her drink again and then refilled her and Allie's glasses. Bea took a deep breath and edged forward a bit closer to Allie and took her hand. Allie tried to let go but Bea only tightened her grip on Allie's hand. "Please, I need to touch you" Bea said. "Ok, but you need to start talking or I will leave" Allie said. Bea took another deep breath and started talking. "I want to first of all say that this is going to be really difficult for me and if I cry its not your fault. I will get through it as best as I can. Well it all started about 15 years ago. I met my partner Peter while I was on a business trip. He wouldn't give up asking me for a date and eventually I went out with him. We really got on very well and we were talking about marriage very early in our relationship. He actually asked me twice but I said no as I was trying to get my career off the ground first. But he fully understood why I said no. We were together a few years and then I got pregnant, it was a shock at first and I cried for days when I found out. But Peter was livid as he didn't see kids in his future. He actually disappeared for a few days but when he came back he was a different man. He was brilliant and apologised so much saying that he just needed some time to get used to me being pregnant. We were better than ever. I believed him and trusted him. He came with me to all my doctor appointments and even decorated the spare bedroom into a nursery for the baby. Things were good. Id even came around to the fact that I was going to be a mum, and was looking forward to it. But I became really jealous and I wanted to know where he was every second of the day. Id call him at work and when he didn't answer Id automatically think he was cheating on me. He did his best to put my mind at rest but it didn't work. One evening he came in from work late and asper usual I was shouting at him and asking who he was sleeping with. He said he was just late and he wasn't sleeping with anybody. I was so angry I needed some time to try and calm down so I grabbed my car keys and stormed out. Well I waddled out as I was almost eight months pregnant. Well I was driving along a road and I was crying as I knew he wasn't cheating on me but I just couldn't help myself from saying it. And I didn't see the lights change from green to red. I went through a red light and a car from the road at the side drove right into me. It was totally my fault as I had been so upset. I was taken to hospital in an ambulance and they worked on me for a long time but it was too late. The had baby died. I recovered but I don't think I could get over the fact that the baby died. Of course I blamed Peter, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. He broke it off with me saying he couldn't cope with my mood swings and being blamed for the baby dying. I didn't blame him for braking it off as I was out of control. He then moved to Hong Kong so he wouldn't ever see me again. "Oh my god" Allie said moving closer to Bea and giving her a hug. Bea finished her drink and poured herself an extra large whisky. "I'm not finished yet" Bea said. "Sorry, please carry on" Allie said. "I was a mess, and I threw myself into my work. I started my advertising business and tried not to think about my old life. I was asked out again by a few men but I just couldn't. I was so scared that I would get pregnant, so I decided to be single and be a career woman. But then I was away on business and I was in a bar, at the time I didn't know it was a gay bar. A beautiful woman asked if she could buy me a drink and then we had a laugh when I told her I didn't know I was in a gay bar. Anyway I took the drink and then we had more. They had really nice whisky so I drank more than I should have. Then I woke up in my hotel room and we were both there naked on my bed. I was shocked at first but it felt right. So I then started going to gay bars more and that's where I met Melanie. We fell in love very quickly and she moved into my house within a few months. I didn't tell her about the baby but I should have. Then the anniversary of the baby's death came around again and I was fucked up. I always went a bit off the rails at that time. It was Melanie's mums birthday and we all went out for dinner and I got drunk and broke down and told everything to her family at the dinner table whilst crying my eyes out. Melanie was lived with me for not telling her. We tried to sort things out but we couldn't. I was too far gone. Melanie left me a letter to say she was moving abroad and to not look for her. I was heartbroken, I didn't know what to do. I drank too much and was on a destructive curve. My friends tried to help, but none of them knew what to do to help me so I pushed them all away. I woke up in my bathroom one morning, covered in sick and covered in cuts and bruises. I knew I needed to do something about it. I checked myself into a unit that dealt with grief and then I went into intense therapy. And when I left I felt like I was a new woman. I also told myself that I wouldn't get close to anybody ever again and I wouldn't get into a relationship ever again as I couldn't handle anyone leaving me again. I also didn't want to relive all my pain by having to tell someone about my life. So that's it you know everything now" Bea said. Allie finished her drink and Bea poured her another "But what you have told me still doesn't really tell me why you ignored me for two whole weeks" Allie said. Bea finished her drink and then poured herself another which she drank too. "Well" Bea said, she then paused for a few seconds. "Well" she said again. "I put myself into intense therapy again". "Why? I don't understand" Allie said. "I put myself into intense therapy again as I was scared" Bea said. "Scared, scared of what? Allie asked. A tear started to fall down Bea's cheek, which Allie wiped with her thumb. "I was scared, as it was happening again" Bea said. "I'm sorry?" Allie said. "I don't understand what you mean" Allie added. Bea took a massive deep breath in and blurted it out, "I was scared, as I want to be with you Allie. And it freaked me out. I've not known you for very long but I know I'm falling for you. I needed counselling to help me get through these feelings that I have for you. I vowed that I wouldn't get into a relationship again as its too hard. But I needed help to tell me that this is a good thing and you are nothing like Peter or Melanie. I hope this doesn't freak you out? But if we were going to go any further I needed to sort my head out or we would never work out. Do you understand now, why I didn't contact you for two weeks?" Allie was crying now as she was so touched that Bea told her everything. Allie didn't say anything to Bea for a few seconds which didn't make Bea feel very good. She had just put all her cards on the table to Allie and Allie didn't say anything to her. Bea stood up and said "I know its a lot to take, what i've just told you and I fully understand if you want to leave. I'm fucked up Allie and it wont always be a walk in the park if we are together but id like to try". Allie didn't know what to say. Allie finished her drink and stood up, she still didn't say anything. Allie walked towards the bathroom and stepped inside and closed the door. Allie used the toilet and then washed her hands, Allie opened the door of the bathroom and saw Bea was still sitting on the sofa, but Bea had her head in her hands. Allie walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Bea. Allie put her arms around Bea and Bea moved her hands from her face. "Now its my turn to speak" Allie said. "I'm so glad you trusted me enough to tell me your story. What's happened to you is awful and if it was me I'm not sure I would function properly. I'm so glad you told me you want to be with me as I really want to be with you too" Allie added. Bea's face broke into a smile and she moved forward and kissed Allie so lightly on her lips. "I'm not finished" Allie said. "Sorry, carry on" Bea said. "I want to be with you too. And I understand what you have went through but we can work things out together. I need you to talk to me if things get too much, I'm not going to run away. I'm here for you Bea. And id like to try and help you through things if they get bad. Do we have a deal?" Allie said. Bea looked at Allie "Deal" Bea said. Bea moved closer to Allie and put her hands on Allie's face and kissed her. Allie kissed Bea back and they stayed on the couch kissing for a while. Allie broke the kiss and stood up. "Are you leaving?" Bea asked. "What? no" Allie said.

Allie took Bea's hands and let her over to the large bed. They both sat down on the edge of the bed and started kissing again neither knowing if things should go further tonight after everything that came out. Bea pushed Allie slowly down onto the bed and then she lay beside her, Bea then started to move her hands up and down Allie's body. They still were fully clothed but Bea started to unbutton Allie's blouse and Allie let her. When it was half opened Bea put her hand inside and onto Allie bra clad breast. They were kissing again but not with urgency they were kissing slowly. Allie sat Bea up and grabbed the hem of Bea's top and lifted it over Bea's head. And then Bea finished unbuttoning Allie's blouse and took it off. Allie reached around Bea's back and loosened her bra and then she took off her own bra. They lay down again but this time Bea moved so she was straddling Allie. And Bea started to kiss Allie's neck and then she moved down and kissed Allie's chest. Within a minute she had one of Allie's nipples in her mouth and the other one was being caressed with her hand. Allie was lying enjoying what Bea was doing to her, at the same time Allie was trying to caress Bea's body with her own hands. Bea stopped what she was doing and stood up from the bed. Bea grabbed the bottle of whisky and put some music on and then put the light off. Bea walked back to the bed and put her hands out and felt where Allie was. She took a swig from the bottle and then handed it to Allie who took a swig. They went back to what they were doing but this time Allie straddled Bea. Allie was using her hands to caress all over Bea's body. When she hit a sensitive area Bea would let out a breath and a slight moan. Allie was starting to get really turned on and things became a bit more urgent between them. Allie moved her hand down Bea's stomach and then on to one of her thighs. Allie noticed that Bea's legs weren't opened very much so while Allie was touching Bea's thigh she pushed her other leg so that Bea's legs were open a lot more. Allie moved her hand down so it was in between Bea's legs at the same time she licked and kissed Bea's breast. Allie felt straight away at how wet Bea was so she moved her fingers up and down Bea's folds and then she put two fingers inside Bea. When she did Bea moaned out. Allie tried to put the palm of her hand on Bea's clit and rub it at the same time. Allie felt Bea move her hips to the same motion that she was making. Bea moved her hands so they were both on Allie's breasts. And they stayed like that for a short while. It wasn't long before Allie felt Bea begin to move faster so she knew she must be close so she started to move her fingers faster in and out of Bea. It was a minute later before Bea said "Oh fuck Allie keep doing that". So Allie did what she was told and then Bea said "Oh fuck Allie. Don't stop, I'm cumming". Allie didn't dare stop what she was doing, until she heard Bea's breath begin to change so she slowed her movements down. Bea moved Allie's head towards her and kissed her, "That was amazing Allie. Thank you" Bea said. "I'm so glad you enjoyed Bea" Allie said. They moved so they were lying beside each other again. Bea put her arms around Allie and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

They were lying in bed in each others arms. It wasn't long before Bea woke up. When she did she had a look around and realised what had just happened. She smirked and looked over at the other side of the bed. Allie was lying with a sheet partly covering her body, the parts that weren't covered Bea stared. Allie was beautiful but her body was even better. Allie's breasts were uncovered and Bea couldn't help herself. Bea moved closer to Allie and put her hand on Allie's breast, it was so soft, tender even. Bea wanted more so she moved even closer, and she bent down and kissed Allie on the chest and then she went lower and kissed her on the breast. Allie began to stir but Bea wasn't sure if she should carry on and wake Allie up. Bea waited for a few moments and then she made a decision, she wanted Allie to wake up. Bea wanted to see Allie so she continued what she was doing until Allie was beginning to wake up. Bea had one of Allie's breasts in her hand and the other was in her mouth. Bea was in awe of what she saw lying in bed beside her. Bea knew Allie was a beautiful woman and she knew she wanted to be with her but she didn't realise how beautiful she was until she saw her lying naked beside her in bed. Bea's heart skipped a beat several times and she had to compose herself several times. 

Allie was really beginning to wake up now, she slightly opened her eyes to see Bea clamped on to her breast with her mouth. Allie didn't move away as once she realised what was happening she started to enjoy it. It had only been just over an hour since they had made love so they were both rested and probably up for it again. Bea hadn't noticed that Allie was awake until Allie put her hand on Bea's neck. Bea got a bit of a fright as she was concentrating so much on making Allie feel good that she hadn't noticed that Allie had opened her eyes and was watching her. When Bea felt Allie's hand on her she moved up so she was face to face and Bea kissed Allie. It was so sensual, that when they broke from it Allie sighed like she had just had an orgasm. This kind of spurred Bea on. She took Allie's hands and had a scarf in her hand. She gestured to Allie to ask if she could tie her hands to the back of the bed. Allie nodded, Bea kissed her and whispered in Allie's ear, "You can trust me baby". Allie nodded again, and then Bea took both her hands and lightly tied her hands with the scarf and then she tied them to the back of the bed. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you" Bea said. "I trust you 100% Bea" Allie said. Bea moved back up and gave Allie another kiss that left Allie's legs tingling.

Bea started at Allie's mouth, she kissed her several times. Bea's tongue became dominant when Allie let her enter her mouth. And then Bea moved so she was lightly kissing Allie behind her ear. Bea had remembered that Allie said she was very sensitive there. Allie was slightly squirming but she was really enjoying Bea's lips on her. Bea said again "Relax I'm gonna make you feel fantastic", at the same time kissing Allie again. Bea started kissing Allie on the neck, Allie slightly moved her head to the side so Bea could get to where Allie wanted her to. Bea then trailed her tongue from one side of Allie's neck to the other. Allie had began to slightly breathe heavier. Bea put her hand on Allie's stomach and Allie slightly jumped. Bea then moved further down and grabbed one of Allie's breasts with her mouth again. And grabbed the other one gently with her hand, Bea then massaged Allie's breasts with her hand and her mouth. Allie was still squirming and making more noises. Bea stopped for a moment and moved back up to Allie, she whispered in her ear "Are you ok? Would you like me to continue?". "I'm fantastic, and yes I really would like you to continue" Allie said. As soon as Bea heard that Allie was ok she went back to where she was. Which was a breast in her mouth and one in her hand but this time she swopped over. So it was the opposite one in her mouth and hand. Bea stayed there for a while but suddenly she moved her hand down in between Allie's legs and she felt how wet Allie had become. When she did this Allie groaned loudly so Bea knew she was ready for whatever she was going to do next. Bea moved her hand back up to Allie's breast. But then she moved her while body so it was in front of Allie's body. Bea kissed Allie's body over and over and trailed her tongue over her body too. Allie was making noises that pleased Bea. Bea knew that Allie probably was ready for what Bea was going to do next so she moved her hand further down from her stomach. And finally reached where Allie really wanted Bea's fingers to be. Bea felt again that Allie was so wet so she made use of the wetness and massaged Allie's clit lightly at first. Which made Allie begin to pant lightly at first. Bea moved her fingers so she was at Allie's opening and she lightly rubbed the area before Bea eventually plunged one finger in. But no sooner was it in before Bea pulled it back out as she wanted to delay Allie's ecstasy. "OMG" Allie said as Bea pulled her finger back out. "What do you want baby?" Bea asked. Allie couldn't really speak but she managed to get out "I want you inside me. I want to feel you. I need you inside me. Please fuck me". Bea put a finger back inside Allie and moved her hand in and out slowly at first. She wanted to work up slowly and then make Allie orgasm when she had two or three fingers inside her. Bea put the palm of her hand on Allie's clit as she was moving in and out. Allie was breathing heavy and was muttering words that Bea couldn't make out. Bea decided it was time to make Allie orgasm as she had made her wait too long. Bea pulled her one finger out and put three fingers in as she knew Allie could handle it as she had set her up for it. Allie was so wet that Bea's fingers slipped in easily. Bea moved those fingers slowly and then she began to work up the speed, which she knew Allie was really enjoying. Allie was getting more animated with the noises she was making and the movements she was making. Bea knew Allie must have been getting close so she moved her fingers in and out faster and then Bea licked Allie's clit with her tongue which put Allie over the edge. Allie let out a semi scream and then she said in a massive pant "More" so Bea licked and sucked harder and faster. Allie's orgasm ripped through her like a lightening bolt, she didn't know where she was for a moment as the feeling was that great. Several minutes later Allie heard Bea say "Allie, are you ok?". "Mmmm Yes I'm fine. Why?" Allie said. "Well baby you frightened me for a while there as you blacked out" Bea said. "Did I? That orgasm was so intense" Allie said. "Well there's more to come baby" Bea said. Bea moved down so she was in between Allie's legs. Bea started to lick and kiss Allie's folds and around her opening. Bea put her tongue inside Allie as deep as she could get it and then she moved on to Allie's clit. Bea made sure she didn't miss any part of Allie's clit and she pounded her tongue on it and it wasn't long before Allie was screaming Bea's name as she was cumming again. Bea didn't stop until she knew Allie's orgasm had passed. Bea moved back up to Allie and she kissed her and then she loosened Allie's hands free from the scarf. Allie grabbed Bea behind the neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Allie was still breathing heavy after her fantastic orgasms and was still in the orgasm bubble. "Thank you Bea, I love you" Allie said. And then she rolled over and fell asleep. Bea panicked and got up and grabbed the remainder of the bottle of whisky.

Bea was sitting on the edge of the bed. There was only one thing that was going though Bea's head. 'Too soon, its too soon' Bea thought. 'I need to get out of here' Bea thought more. 'I cant handle this' Bea thought even more. Bea got up and started to put her clothes on and then slipped out the door of the hotel and left Allie lying in bed alone.


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I upset some of you with what happened in the last chapter. I was just trying to put some drama into the story so it had some substance. But they were always going to be together. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and it was what you all wanted to happen.

CHAPTER 17

When Bea left the room she called her driver as she hadn't told him he could go home for the evening yet. He said he was around the corner and would meet her at the entrance of the hotel in two minutes. So Bea carried on outside still holding the bottle of whisky in her hand. She was scared of what Allie had just said as she was not ready for it yet. Bea thought Allie understood everything about her but in Bea's head she didn't. This was always Bea's way, to run away from everything. It usually worked. Bea was outside the hotel waiting on the driver. 

It was only a minute until the driver pulled up outside the hotel. Bea got in the car and said "Drive, I don't care where to. Just drive". The driver did what he was told and Bea put up the screen as she wanted to be alone. Bea swigged from the bottle and a few tears fell from her eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Bea screamed. She started to punch the seat as she was angry, but she wasn't sure if she was angry at herself for leaving Allie or angry with Allie for saying what she did. Bea looked at her watch, it was still early in the morning so it would be several hours till the sun came up. Bea told the driver to take her to an all night café as she wanted to get something to eat. In the mean time Bea was drinking the whisky but then she looked at the bottle which was less than half full and then opened the window of the car and tossed it out. 

"I Don't need to hide behind this shit anymore" Bea said out loud whilst shaking her head. A few minutes later Bea got out the car and walked into a café. She ordered some food and some strong coffee and sat at a table and ate. Bea was beginning to think more clearer as the whisky was beginning to wear off. The realisation just came to her what she just did to Allie. Then she thought about the connection they had when they were making love and she took a deep breath in and held it for several seconds before letting it out. Bea checked her watch, she had only been away from Allie for just over an hour. Could she go back? Should she go back? She could go back and slip in and hope Allie hadn't woke up and if she had woke up she could tell Allie that she got spooked. Allie believed her before so why wouldn't she this time. Bea was messed up she wanted to run, but she couldn't get Allie out of her head. Bea paid for her food and left the café, grabbing some things to take away and got back into the car. Bea handed over a pastry and a coffee to the driver which he took and thanked Bea. Bea made a decision and told the driver where to go now. It wasn't that long before Bea reached where she wanted to go. She got out the car and told the driver he could go home.

Bea stood on the pavement and her breathing began to get heavier. Bea rubbed her face with her hand and then walked forward. She opened the door and then she walked in. Bea walked towards the stairs and she walked up the flight of stairs and then opened the door. Bea took a deep breath again and then opened the door with the key. She couldnt believe what she was doing. When she closed the door behind her she froze for a few moments before she put what was in her hand on the table and then she proceeded to take off her clothes. Bea walked towards the bed and carefully got in and then she gravitated over to the other side of the bed and put her arms around Allie. She kissed her on the neck which didnt make Allie stir so Bea closed her eyes and sleep took ahold of her.

It was several hours before Bea woke up again, glad she had made the decision to go back to Allie. As soon as Allie woke up Bea was going to tell her what she did and she hoped Allie would be ok with it. Bea lay staring at Allie as she was one of the most beatiful women in the world and she couldnt believe that she was there with her even after Bea told Allie everything about her. Most people would run but Allie didnt, after hearing everything she still wanted to be with Bea.

Allie began to stir and Bea kissed her on the lips to which Allie responded. "Morning" Allie said. "Morning back to you baby" Bea replied. Allie sat up and grabbed a bottle of water that was on the unit beside the bed and took a massive gulp. "I have something to tell you Allie" Bea said, "And its not good" Bea added. "Ok" Allie said hesitantly. "Im just going to tell you straight Allie as i want to be honest with you. But please let me finish before you say anything please" Bea said. "Ok" Allie said. "After we made love last night i was so happy. I couldnt believe you still wanted to be with me after everything i told you about myself. But then you spooked me you spooked me so much with what you said. It fucked my head, I wasnt ready for it. And I left, I ran off and left you alone in bed. I got my driver to drive around and I went to a cafe and had a quick bite to eat. But then I started thinking about making love to you and it was amazing, no it was better then amazing. In fact I dont think I have the correct words to describe it. Which made me come back. I understand if you want to leave as what I did was horrible but im hoping that you understand why I left. And I hope you understand even more why I came back and how hard it was for me to come back after what you said" Bea said. Allie moved closer to Bea and took her hands and kissed her then said, "Dont you get it? Im not leaving you. But there is something I dont understand. What did I say that made you run? "You mean you dont remember?" Bea asked. "Remember what? Allie asked. "You told me you loved me" Bea said.

Allie took in a sharp breath and put her hand over her mouth. "Im sorry I dont remember saying that Bea. When did I say it? Allie asked. "It was right after you orgasmed" Bea said. Allie chuckled "Fuck im sorry Bea. But that orgasm was amazing that I think I had feathers in my brain at that point. And i didnt know what I was saying" Allie said. Bea put her two hands over her face and rubbed it. Allie moved closer to Bea and put her arms around her, "We will get through this together" Allie said. When Bea took her hands off her face she was crying. Allie wiped her tears away with her thumb. "Can you do something for me?" Allie asked. "Yes, what?" Bea asked. "When things get tough between us please talk to me. If you feel like running, please talk to me" Allie said. Bea looked straight into Allie's eyes and said " You are a fucking amazing woman Allie. And yes I will talk to you if I feel like I need to run" Bea said.

Bea got out of bed and walked over to the table and grabbed the small bag that she put down. There was two pastries in it and she brought them over to Allie and they ate them in bed. Allie put the tv on and they flicked over until they found a film to watch. Allie lay her head on Bea's chest and they stayed like that for a while watching tv. "Bea" Allie said. "Yes baby" Bea said. Allie moved from Bea's chest and kissed her and then took her hand and said "Ive been thinking about what you said. And I cant hold it in. But its probably not the greatest time to say it but, I do. I do love you. But you dont need to say anything back. Its how I feel" Allie said. She tightened her hold on Bea's hand but Bea didnt move, she stayed where she was. Allie was looking into Bea's eyes. "I know this will scare you. So tell me. Are you ok?" Allie asked. Bea smilled "For the first time in a long time. Yes, yes I am ok. I realise now that you will never hurt me so thank you Allie" Bea said.

Bea kissed Allie and laid her back down on the bed. Bea was kissing Allie over her still naked body. Allie picked up the remote for the tv and switched it off and then dropped it on the floor. Bea was straddling Allie but Allie moved so she was now on top of Bea. Allie was kissing Bea all over her stomach and then she moved further down. She was kissing the inside of Bea's thighs and she moved them further apart and moved so she was licking Bea's core. Allie put her full tongue inside Bea which made her gasp so Allie did it again. And then she put it in and out a few times which Bea seemed to enjoy. Allie then moved to Bea's clit with her tongue and then put two fingers inside Bea, which made Bea hitch up her hips. Allie carried on the assault on Bea's clit with her tongue and continued to plunge her fingers in and out until she felt Bea's walls close in on her fingers. Bea began to move her hips in time to Allie's fingers and she was beginning to moan louder and louder. Allie realised Bea was totally giving herself over to her so she continued until Bea's moaning slowed down and until her hips were begining to relax. Bea relaxed fully on the bed and Allie moved up to kiss her. Bea grabbed Allie's face and kissed her and said "Allie I fucking love you too. And want to thank you for making me feel wanted again and saving me". Allie smiled and they fell asleep in a heap on the bed. Bea knowing she would do her best never to leave Allie again.


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I apologise to everyone who messaged me asking when I was going to update. I thought I would have been able to at some point last week. But I ended up away for work for a week and was so busy that I didn't get around to it.  
> You have waited so long for this update that I hope you all enjoy it. And I'm sorry its not as long as I wanted it to be but it was all I had time to do.  
> Hopefully I will get another chapter up before the weekend.  
> Thanks

CHAPTER 18

When they woke up, they were still in each others arms. Allie was so glad that Bea told her she loved her, she knew it was a massive thing for Bea. And she would do her best to make sure Bea didn't get scared ever again. Allie knew the relationship would be hard and it would probably be up and down. But she definitely thinks Bea is worth it. Allie has never fallen for someone so quickly in her life. Bea turned so she could see that Allie was awake as she wasn't sure. "Morning baby" Bea said kissing Allie on the lips. "Mmm, morning to you too" Allie replied.

For the next while neither of them said anything to each other. They were just so comfy being in each others arms. Allie was the first one to try and move off the bed. "Where are you going?" Bea asked. "I really need to pee" Allie replied walking towards the bathroom. "Don't be long baby, I need you back in bed with me" Bea said. "I wont be long" Allie said turning around and winking at Bea. When Allie came back out of the bathroom she threw herself on to the bed into Bea's arms. "God you are fucking gorgeous" Bea said. "You aren't too bad yourself" Allie replied giggling. Allie lay down beside Bea and then Bea moved so she was straddling Allie. Bea grabbed both Allie's hands and put them above Allie's head on the bed. Bea bent down further and started to kiss Allie around her neck and then moved further down so she was kissing and sucking Allie's nipples. Bea let go of Allie's hands as she couldn't reach above Allie's head anymore as she was moving down further her body. Bea kissed and sucked all the way down Allie's body until she reached her core. Bea licked and slightly sucked around Allie's core and then moved onto Allie's clit. Bea put more pressure onto Allie's clit and started to suck and lick. Allie was slightly moving her hips as Bea was sucking which helped Bea get better access. Bea did not move from Allie's clit and continued her assault until she began to hear Allie moan so she knew Allie must be close. Allie moved her hand and lightly put it on the back of Bea's head which made Bea stay exactly where she was. Bea slightly put more pressure again just to make sure Allie would cum hard. Which she did a few seconds later, as she screamed out that she was. When Allie was beginning to calm down Bea moved back up and kissed Allie on the lips. Allie had a small tear in her eye and tried to wipe it before Bea noticed but she couldn't do it in time. "Are you ok baby?" Bea asked. Allie started to cry for real and Bea grabbed her and hugged her tight. When Allie had composed herself she managed to tell Bea why she was crying. "My orgasm was so intense that I couldn't help having a tear in my eye, and when you kissed me and asked if I was ok, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I have never felt this way so soon with someone before and the sex. OMG, its fucking amazing. I love you" Allie said. Bea laughed, and kissed Allie and said "I love you too baby".

They lay in bed chatting for a while before Allie looked at the time on her watch which was sitting on the night stand beside the bed. It was almost midday, "What time do we need to check out?" Allie asked. "Midday I think" Bea replied. "Fuck its almost midday now so we better get a move on" Allie said. "Do you have anything planned for today?" Bea asked. "I dont think so" Allie said shaking her head slightly. "Well why dont I call down and get the room for another night and we can stay in bed all day?" Bea asked winking at Allie. "You know what? Go for it" Allie said. Bea got out of bed and walked over to the desk and sat down and picked up the room phone. A minute or so later she got back into bed and said "Sorted, we have the room until tomorrow and we have a late checkout too. So we can stay here until 2pm tomorrow. Oh and i ordered us some lunch too, I hope you dont mind a burger. I fancied some junk food". "A burger is great, junk food is always good. Especially after sex" Allie said giggling and winking towards Bea.

While they were waiting on their food arriving Allie picked up the tv remote which was on the floor and flicked the tv on. Allie continued to move the channels up and down until she found something that she wanted to watch. She settled on an old film from the 50s which was one of Allie's favourite types of films. Allie loved old films and watched them quite a lot. Allie sat herself up against the back of the bed and she moved Bea so she was sitting in between her legs leaning against her body. Allie put her arms around Bea and they lay there until there was a light knock on the door. Bea got up and put on a robe and answered the door. She was handed a tray which she took, she said thanks and closed the door over using her foot. Bea took the tray over to the bed and Allie took the cloches off the two plates. Her eyes lit up when she saw the two burgers and the fries that were with them. Allie grabbed a burger and took a huge bite which resulted in the sauce squirting all over her shoulder. She went to wipe it off but Bea grabbed her hand and said "Please let me". Bea then moved over and licked the sauce from Allie's shoulder, resulting in Allie shivering from the touch from Bea. Allie looked at Bea and winked and said "You will keep until later, then im going to fuck you so hard". "I cant wait" Bea said. They both had a good laugh and then they finished their food and then they relaxed on the bed again finishing watching the rest of the film.

When the film was finished Bea got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She noticed that Allie had fallen asleep so she decided to leave her for a while. Bea picked up her phone and checked her emails. She had a few unread so she checked them and then she sat for a while and replied to a few of them before looking over to the bed. Bea then saw that Allie was awake, and was lying on the bed watching her. "Hi baby, have you been awake long?" Bea asked. "No, ive just been watching you. You are so sexy" Allie said. "Please take off that robe and get that sexy arse into bed beside me" Allie added. "Just give me a few minutes till I finish writing this email and i will be right with you" Bea said. "Ok, Bea take your time. I will be right here waiting for you. Naked and wet" Allie said. Bea looked up from her phone and threw it on the couch beside her and ran over to the bed. She took Allie into her arms and kissed her passionately. They lay just kissing each other for a while. "Can i ask you something?" Allie asked. "Yes of course you can. Go ahead" Bea replied. "What will we tell the people I work with about us?" Allie asked. "Well its really up to you what you want to do. I want to stand up and tell the world that im with the most beautiful and understanding woman in the world. But I understand it might be hard for you at first telling them that you are fucking the boss. So whatever you decide im happy with it" Bea said. "Maybe we should just keep it quiet for a while" Allie said. "As I said, I will go with whatever you want. So if you want to keep it from them for a while, im fully on board" Bea said. "Thanks" Allie said. "Now come here, I want to fuck you" Allie added.


	19. CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER 19

After they made love again, they lay in each others arms for a while. They had eaten a burger several hours earlier and Allie was beginning to feel hungry again as her stomach made a huge rumble. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" Allie asked. "Why don't we have a shower together and then go out for some dinner and a few drinks" Allie added. "Yes that sounds good" Bea said. "Are you sure you want to go together in case anyone sees us together?" Bea added. "Well, I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone in work just now but I don't see why we couldn't go out for some dinner. If anyone sees us we could say its a working dinner" Allie said. "Well I will leave it up to you. If you want to go out lets go. I just hope we don't meet anybody as I don't want to put you into a position" Bea said. "I'm sure we wont meet anybody" Allie said.

Allie got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. She put the shower on and put out some towels out for both of them. "Showers ready" Allie shouted. "Ok, be there in a minute" Bea shouted back. When Bea reached the bathroom Allie was already in the shower shampooing her hair. Bea stood at the side of the shower cubical and watched Allie in the shower. Bea was overwelmed with how beautiful Allie was and she couldnt believe that Allie was willing to be with her considering the shit she had already put her through. "Hey Bea, are you coming in?" Allie asked. Bea didnt flinch when Allie spoke to her. "Bea, Bea" Allie said again. "Hey, yes im coming in" Bea said snapping out of her daydream. Bea stepped into the shower and straight away Allie put shampoo on her head and started massaging it in. Bea moaned slightly when Allie was doing this and Bea stepped forward and kissed Allie whilst she was still massaging the shampoo in her hair. Bea put her arms around Allie's waist and pulled herself in closer to Allie. Allie stopped massaging Bea's head and put her hands onto Bea's face and pulled her as close as she could be towards her. Allie gave Bea a very passionate kiss which made Bea pant for breath when they parted. Allie pushed Bea up against the wall at the back of the shower cubical. Which made Bea feel the cold of the tiles on her back. "Close your eyes and trust me" Allie said. Bea did what she was told and closed her eyes and fully leaned her body against the wall behind her. Allie quickly grabbed Bea's hands and put them above Bea's head. Allie started to kiss Bea on the neck and the quickly down to her breasts when Allie spent a bit of time carressing. Allie then let go of Bea's hands and then she moved further down. Allie kissed Bea on the belly button and then she quickly grabbed one of Bea's legs and put it over her shoulder. Allie then moved so she inbetween Bea's legs. Allie quickly licked Bea's core and she felt Bea shiver with delight. Allie quickly put her tongue inside Bea then grabbed Allie to steady herself. Allie put her tongue in and out of Bea several times before she moved onto her clit. Allie quickly started to lick and suck Bea's clit, she then quickly put two fingers inside Bea as she really wanted her to feel good. Bea started to slightly move in time to Allie's tongue flicks and to her fingers pushing in and out. Allie knew it wouldnt be long until Bea came so she kept on licking Bea's clit until she felt her walls close around her fingers. "Oh fuck" Bea screamed out. Allie didnt move as she knew that Bea was cumming at that moment. And she just kept on the assault on Bea's clit until she knew she was over her orgasm. When Allie knew that Bea was finished she moved back up and kissed her on the mouth. Bea's legs were like jelly so she had to hold on to Allie until the feeling fully came back in her legs.

"Lets get washed and dressed as im so hungry" Allie said. "Me too, after that" Bea said with a wink. They finished in the shower and dried their hair and they put their clothes on and then headed out. Bea knew there was a grill room with a large separate bar not far from where the hotel was. So they headed there. When they went inside Bea asked for a table for two and they were taken to a small booth towards the back of the bar. The waitress gave them some menus and then Bea ordered them a bottle of wine. The booth was nice and secluded and they were able to take hold of each others hands and whisper into each other's ears and have a giggle with each other. They both decided on the surf and turf as they had both really worked up an appetite.

They spent the time waiting on their meal whispering things in each others ears and laughing at what each other said. Bea was making sure she was telling Allie what she was going to do to her in bed when they got back to the hotel. Which Allie found entertaining and a massive turn on. It wasnt long before the meal came so they ate their meal and still chatted intimately whilst eating. When they were finished their meal, Bea asked for the bill and she asked if there was any tables in the bar. The waitress came back with the bill and said there was a table in the bar for them. Bea paid for the meal and then they headed into the bar section. They were shown to their table and then they were inroduced to the waitress who would serve them from the bar. Bea ordered another bottle of wine and then they sat easily in each others company.

After a while Allie needed to go to the bathroom so she lightly kissed Bea on the lips and then she headed to the bathroom. Allie was only away for about ten minutes but Bea was begining to get a bit worried. When Allie did eventually get back she didnt look great. Allie sat down and Bea realised there was something wrong. "Whats wrong?" Bea asked. "I met someone from the next team from mine. And he saw I was with you. He said he saw that we were kissing. And he asked if I was a plant all along to spy on the teams. Of course I said what he saw was wrong and he was very mistaken. I said we were just on a working date but he didnt believe me. He said he was going to tell everyone in work. He wanted me to give him money to keep it quiet. So I told him to fuck off and tell whoever he wants as we are in love and I dont care who the fuck knows. "Well done baby. You did the right thing" Bea said. "Have another glass of wine, and then you can come with me so i can fucking sack his arse" Bea added. "You will do that for me" Allie asked. "Of course baby, nobody will blackmail my girlfriend and get away with it" Bea said. "Wow, thats the first time you have called me your girlfriend" Allie said. "Well are you?" Bea asked. "Yes, if you want me to be" Allie said. "I would love to call you my girlfriend" Bea said. Allie reached over and kissed Bea and said "Well girlfriend, lets go and deal with the arsehole who blackmailed us". "Yes, come on, this will be fun" Bea said.

They stood up and Bea signalled to their waitress that they would be back in a few minutes and she nodded back to them. They started to wander around the bar looking for the guy who blackmailed Allie. It didnt take long for them to find him. He was sitting at a table with 5 other guys. Bea walked right up to him and said loud enough for all his mates to hear "You fucking cunt, dont you ever try and blackmail me or my girlfriend again". "What the fuck are you talking about?" he said. With all of his mates looking on with puzzled looks on their faces. "You tried to blackmail Allie here by saying you would tell everyone she works with about us if she didnt give you money. What kind of scum does that?" Bea asked. "Well you know what? Dont you bother coming into work on Monday as you are fucking fired" Bea said. And as soon as she said it she about turned and grabbed Allie's hand and they walked away. "I will take you to court" the guy shouted. "Well fucking try it, and see where you get" Bea shouted back. Bea was livid but she kept herself calm. They reached their table and Bea gestured to the waitress and she came over to the table. "Please bring us four jager bombs" Bea said. "No problem" the waitress said. "Omg, that was so hot" Allie said. "Really" Bea said. "Oh, yes" Allie said. "I cant wait to get you back to the hotel" Allie said with a wink. Soon after, the waitress brought the jager bombs to the table. They downed two each and then they stood up and Bea paid the bill and they headed outside. As the bar wasnt far from the hotel they decided to walk back. It didnt take long to walk back. When Bea opened the room door, Allie grabbed her and pushed her up against the back of the door. Allie kissed Bea on the neck, but it didnt take long for Bea to grab Allie and spin her around and for her to say "Im in charge, so just do what i say". Allie was so turned on by this that she did what Bea wanted her to do.


	20. CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20

They spent the next couple of hours making love to each other. Then they slumped on the bed naked and exhausted next to each other and fell asleep. Allie woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. When she got back she lay and watched Bea sleeping for a while, Allie couldn't help thinking that her life was falling in to place. She had her perfect job and she now had her perfect girlfriend. This was something that had eluded Allie for most of her adult life. Allie eventually fell asleep again and had a few nice dreams about Bea.

It was almost lunch time before the both of them woke up. Bea had been awake for a while but she didnt want to wake Allie, so she just lay beside her taking in the view. Allie eventually stirred and Bea gave her a kiss just to make sure she was fully awake. "Good morning" Allie said. "Good morning baby" Bea said. Allie moved so she could kiss Bea on the lips and then Bea got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned she asked Allie "We need to be out the room by 2pm, so we have just under two hours until we need to check out. Do you want to have some lunch here first?". "Yes, that would be nice" Allie replied. "Cool, im gonna have a shower and then get dressed. So if you want to have a look at the room service menu you can order whatever you like whilst i'm in the shower. Just order whatever you are having for me too". "Ok" Allie said looking around for the menu. Finally finding it lying beside the table on the floor. Allie had a look at the menu and decided on chicken salad. Allie walked towards the bathroom "Do you want to get a bottle of wine with our lunch?" Allie asked. "Yes, if you want to" Bea replied. "Ok, I will order a bottle of wine too" Allie said. Allie left the bathroom and headed towards where the phone was and ordered two chicken salads and a bottle of wine. She also ordered a portion of fries too just incase Bea may want some.

It wasnt long before the lunch was delivered to the room. Bea was finished in the shower and Allie decided that she would try and have a quick shower before lunch came. Allie was just getting out of the shower when there was the knock on the door. Bea opened the door and signed for the lunch and took the tray and put it over on the table. Bea had lit the small candle that was sitting on the table while Allie was still in the bathroom. Bea laid the food on the table with the cutlery and she shouted to Allie, "Baby, lunch is here". "Ok, I will just be a minute" Allie shouted back. Bea poured them both a glass of wine and grabbed a few fries and ate them while she was waiting on Allie coming out of the bathroom. A few seconds later Allie walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the table. She sat down and picked up her glass, she took a large gulp and then another. She then grabbed a few fries and put them on her plate and then she picked up her fork and ate some of the chicken. "Nice touch getting the fries as well as the salad" Bea said with a slight smirk on her face. "I thought you might want some so thats why I ordered them" Allie said winking back at Bea. "This is really nice wine. But it totally doesn't go with the chicken" Bea said having a little laugh at Allie's expense. "Well im not really that into my wine. So you will need to teach me what goes with what" Allie says. "Id be really happy too. I have an extensive wine cellar at my house. So I will look forward to cooking for you and letting you try some of the wine that goes with different foods" Bea said. "Sorry, im confused. How can you have a wine cellar? You live in an apartment in the same building as you have your business?" Allie asked. "Well I actually said at my house. Its not at the apartment. I actually have a house a little bit outside of the city as well as the apartment" Bea said. "You have a house as well as an apartment?" Allie asked. "Yes, I just use the apartment for during the week so I dont need to travel and I use the house at weekends. If you are free next weekend then i'd love to show you my house" Bea asked. "Yes i'm free, i'd love to see your house" Allie said. "Good, then its a date" Bea said.

They finished off their lunch and the bottle of wine and then made the room look a bit more respectable. There was a few empty bottles lying around that Bea moved to the bin and the bed covers were all over the floor so Allie picked them up and put them onto the bed. "Just leave the rest, I will leave a tip for the cleaners" Bea said. "Ok" Allie replied. Bea picked up the smill pad and pen that was on the side table and scribbled something on it and then left some money. "What are you going to do later when you get home?" Bea asked. "Well the first thing i'm going to do is put some clean clothes on as i've been wearing these for three days now" Allie said giggling. "Yes I think you really need to" Bea said. "Hey its not my fault" Allie said giving Bea a smack on the arm. "I'm only pulling your leg" Bea said moving forward and placing a kiss on Allie's lips to let her know she was having a laugh with her. Allie kissed Bea back and then pushed her up against the wall. They were kissing passionately and then Allie put her hand down the front of Bea's trousers. "We need to leave in a few minutes" Bea said. "Then i'd better be quick then" Allie said. Allie continued with her hand and then stopped on Bea's clit, she started to massage it with her fingers. Allie moved her other hand so she could open the buttons at the front of Bea's trousers which meant she could get her hand and arm in Bea's trousers further. Allie moved her hand so her palm was fully on Bea's clit and she started to firmly rub it. Allie continued on Bea's clit for a few minutes before she heard Bea say "Harder as im gonna cum. Oh fuck, im gonna cum". Allie put slightly more pressure on Bea's clit with her palm and then she heard Bea say "Fuck, fuck. That feels so good. Holy fuck, that feels so good". When Bea's orgasm was finished she put her head on Allie's shoulder and tried to get her breath back. "Where did that come from?" Bea asked. "Well I wanted to make you cum before we left the room as i'm not sure when we will see each other again as we both have work tomorrow" Allie said. "Well i'd like to see you as soon as possible" Bea said. "Me too" Allie said, "Hey why don't you come to my house for an early dinner later on today. And that way you can still get home in good time for going to work in the morning" Allie asked. "I'd love to" Bea said. "I will even cook for you" Allie said.

It was almost time for them to vacate the room "You take my car and driver and he will take you home as i'd like to go for a walk to clear my head" Bea said. "Are you ok?" Allie asked. "I'm fucking fantastic" Bea replied winking at Allie. "OK" Allie said. "So I will see you later then?" Allie added. "Yes of course you will, hows between 5.30pm and 6.00pm for you?" Bea asked. "Yes that's perfect" Allie replied. Allie grabbed her jacket and put it on and then grabbed her bag. She made sure her phone was in her bag and she then went over to where Bea was standing and kissed her on the lips "Until later" Allie said. "Later" Bea said. Allie walked out of the door, and Bea grabbed her phone to call her driver to tell him that he would be taking Allie home. Bea put her phone in her pocket and had a quick look around the room to make sure she hadn't left anything in the room. When she had checked everything she headed to reception to check out and to pay the bill. After paying the bill Bea headed outside. It was a lovely warm day so Bea started walking in the direction of her apartment and she couldnt get the picture of a naked Allie out of her head. Bea had only been away from Allie for a few minutes but she already felt like she was missing her. So she decided to send her a text. *Hi baby, thanks for being you. Love you. Bea*. When Allie's phone beeped she took it out of her bag and read it. She then sent Bea a quick reply *Love you too. Allie*. Then she smiled and thought, I cant wait to see Bea again tonight.


	21. CHAPTER 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I want to apologise for the time it has taken me to update. Life and work and then Christmas has taken up most of my time recently. After new year I hope everything will be back to normal so I will be able to update regular again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping it will be a decent length but it may be a short one.

CHAPTER 21

When Allie got home she took off her dirty clothes and headed to the shower again. She had taken a shower just before she left the hotel room but she had put her dirty clothes back on so she didn't feel clean. Plus she wanted to make sure she was all clean for Bea as she knew they would probably end up in bed at some point during the evening. 

Once Allie was finished drying her hair she headed to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge to see what she was going to make for Bea for dinner. When she opened the fridge there wasn't much there so she decided to head to the shops to grab some food. As Allie had already drank a couple of glasses of wine earlier she didn't want to drive to the large supermarket a few miles away so she headed on foot to the very small supermarket two streets away from her house. It didn't have a great selection of food but it had been a lifesaver to Allie a few times before when she had run out of wine and things. Allie managed to pick up everything she needed to make lasagne and she also picked up some wine and beer and some other snacks like popcorn and crisps. When Allie got home she put everything in the fridge and settled on the couch for a while to relax before she needed to start making the lasagne for Bea.

Allie had fallen asleep while she was settled on the couch and when she woke up it was almost 4.45pm. She realised Bea would be there in about an hours time so she headed to the kitchen to make a start on the lasagne. Allie opened herself a beer and put some music on while she was cooking. Allie really liked to cook as it relaxed her. When Allie was cutting some peppers to put in the lasagne she slightly nicked her finger with the knife and it bled all over the chopping board. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She managed to stop the bleeding and put a plaster on her finger and then she continued to get everything sorted so she could finally get the lasagne into the oven. Once the lasagne was in the oven Allie went to her bedroom to get changed into something nicer for Bea. It was almost 5.30pm now so she knew it wouldn't be too long before Bea would be knocking on her door. Allie's heart began to beat a little faster the more she thought about Bea coming to her house. Allie finished her beer and opened another one as she was getting really nervous now as it was almost time for Bea to arrive. Allie stood at her window so she could see Bea's car drop her off so she could greet her at the door. Allie was stood at her window drinking her beer and thinking about when she was with Bea earlier. Allie was thinking about Bea being naked and on top of her which made Allie's clit throb in anticipation. Allie took a gulp of her beer to try to calm herself down and then she saw Bea's car pull up outside her house. Allie put down her beer and then took a deep breath. She saw Bea had a bottle of wine and some flowers as she headed towards the door. Before Bea got a chance to knock on the door, Allie opened it and said "Welcome to my home. Please come in". "Thank you baby. These are for you" Bea said as she handed over the wine and flowers". "Oh Bea you shouldn't have, but thank you" Allie said. Allie quickly put the wine and flowers into the kitchen and while Bea was still in the hall she grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. She kissed Bea very passionately and whispered in her ear, "Please fuck me".

Allie led Bea to the living room and they both fell onto the couch. "Whats got into you?" Bea asked. "Ive been thinking about you naked and i need you now" Allie replied. "Your wish is my command" Bea said as she took her own clothes off and then quickly moved over to take off Allie's clothes. Bea started to kiss Allie all over her body and she could feel Allie slightly shudder as she was touching her so she knew Allie was so up for what they were about to do. Bea moved so she was lying beside Allie and she moved her hand down Allie's body soon it was inbetween Allie's legs. Bea slightly opened Allie's legs and moved so she could kiss Allie on the clit. Which made Allie slightly jump as she had her eyes closed. Bea kissed Allie more on the clit and sucked and licked a few times and then she felt that Allie was wet and ready for her. Bea put two fingers into Allie and she never moved her mouth from Allie's clit. Bea only pushed her fingers in and out of Allie a few times before Allie said "Im so turned on im gonna cum right now". Bea made sure Allie was going to have a great orgasm so she sucked harder and faster on her clit and pushed her fingers in and out faster. "OMG" Allie said with a pant. She then let out a deep breath and then slumped onto the couch taking in some deep breaths. Bea moved so she could kiss and cuddle Allie. "Im sorry i was so quick" Allie said. "I was so turned on when you walked in i knew i wouldnt last long but i had to have you fuck me" Allie added. Bea giggled and said "Hey i dont care how long you last as long as you have a great orgasm". "Hey you dont ever need to worry about that. I almost cum just with you kissing me" Allie said. Bea looked into Allie's eyes and said "I fucking love you". "I fucking love you too" Allie replied.

"I hope you are hungry?" Allie asked. "After that, yes i am" Bea replied. "Ive made lasagne and it will probably be ready now" Allie said. So they put on their clothes and headed to the kitchen. Allie grabbed the oven gloves and then said "fuck". "Everything ok?" Bea asked. Allie's face went a bit red and she said "I have a confession to make". "Whats wrong?" Bea asked. "Well i cut my finger earlier and i put a plaster on it" Allie said. "Oh, I hope you are ok? Bea said. "Yes im fine. But thats not the problem. The problem is i dont have my plaster anymore and i dont know where it is. It could be in the lasagne" Allie said looking very guilty. Bea looked at her and burst out laughing which made Allie laugh too. "Its not funny Bea" Allie said. "Its so funny" Bea replied. "Lets call out for a pizza" Bea added. "OK" Allie said bowing her head at her mistake.

Allie grabbed a take away menu and she called for a pizza and the two of them sat on the couch waiting for the pizza to arrive. Allie had put on some music whilst they waited. "Where is your bathroom?" Bea asked. "Come on and I will show you" Allie said. When she had shown Bea where the bathroom was she returned to the living room and drank some of her wine. When Bea returned she had something in her hand and she stretched out her arm and handed it to Allie. When Allie looked down it was the plaster from her finger. "Where was it? Allie asked with vigour. "Well it was lying on the floor in your bathroom" Bea replied giggling. "Fuck sake, it must have fallen off my finger and ive not noticed. So we have ordered pizza for nothing as now we can eat the lasagne" Allie said. "Why dont we have a bit of both" Bea said. "Good idea" Allie said "And then i can take the rest into work for my lunch tomorrow" Allie added. It wasnt long until Allie's door was being knocked. Allie answered the door and brought the pizza into the kitchen and then she took the lasagne out of the oven. She put both onto the table and then they both tucked in. "This lasagne is fucking great" Bea said. "Thank you" Allie said winking at Bea.


	22. CHAPTER 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Happy New Year to everyone.  
> I'm working all through the bells at midnight so I tried to write you another chapter before it starts to get busy. 
> 
> It isn't as long as id hoped it would be but its beginning to get busy in my work now and I need to stop writing before I get into trouble. I've tried to make it a nice sexy chapter so you can let me know if you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my stories and for all the great comments that everyone has given me over the past year. And I hope in the new year I can carry on writing and hopefully get them finished and then maybe onto starting a new one or two.

CHAPTER 22

After they finished dinner Allie put the leftovers into the fridge and poured them both another glass of wine. They moved back into the living area and both took a seat on the couch. Allie picked up the remote and she flicked the tv until she found a film for them both to watch. Bea lay back on the couch and Allie leaned against her. Bea put her arms around Allie and held her close. 

They had been watching the film for a while when Bea started to lightly kiss Allie on the neck. Allie lightly moaned at the contact and slightly moved her head so Bea could kiss more of her neck. After a while it was beginning to get heated as Bea had put her hands up Allie's top and was massaging Allie's breasts through her bra. Allie turned around so she was face to face with Bea and they started kissing. Allie stopped kissing Bea and stood up, she put out her hand and said "Come with me". Bea took Allie's hand and Allie led them to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom they started kissing again and then they both fell onto the bed. Bea took hold of Allie's top and lifted it off over her head and threw it on the floor. She then reached around and opened Allie's bra and then took it off and also threw it on the floor. Bea started to kiss around Allie's stomach and then she moved up to her breasts. Bea took one nipple into her mouth and she licked and flicked it with her tongue. So the other wouldn't get jealous she took it between her finger and thumb and lightly caressed it. Bea stopped for a moment "Sorry baby, bathroom break" she said. "Be naked when I come back" she added. Allie nodded.

Bea disapeared for a few moments and while she was away Allie finished undressing and threw her clothes on the floor. She lay back on the bed and opened her legs so Bea could get an eyeful when she walked back in the door. It wasn't long until Bea was walking back in the door. Bea stopped in her tracks as she saw what was in front of her. "Fuck!! I want that now" Bea said, as she jumped onto the bed hastily taking off her clothes. Bea almost fell off the bed taking off her jeans which made Allie laugh out loud. She just managed to save herself from falling by grabbing Allie's leg. When she composed herself she moved so she was almost on top of Allie. Bea moved Allie's head so she could kiss Allie on the neck as she knew Allie liked that. Bea kissed Allie all around her neck and then moved down to her chest. Bea started to lick around Allie's nipple and then she moved onto the next one. Allie let out a light moan as Bea was doing this. Bea wanted to give Allie the best orgasm so she decided she would use her tongue and lick her way to Allie's orgasm. Allie's whole body was beginning to shake slightly in anticipation. Bea sensed this and knew it was time. Bea kissed down Allie's body and then she stopped at Allie's clit and she gave it a small kiss. Bea took hold of Allie's legs and bent them and pushed them back so she could get the best access to her clit. Bea wasn't going to enter Allie with her fingers as she wanted her just to feel the warm of her tongue where she needed her the most.

Bea put her mouth onto Allie's clit and lightly licked and sucked on it. She saw Allie had grabbed hold of the bed covers with her hands so she carried on the assault on Allie's clit. Bea did not move, she carried on licking and sucking and flicking Allie's clit with her tongue. Bea knew Allie was close as she had started to slightly rock her pelvis in time to Bea's sucking and licking. Not long after, Allie let out an almighty scream "Holy fuuuuuuck. Im, im cumming, holy fuck im cumming". Bea didnt stop. In fact during Allie's orgasm she sucked harder and licked faster. "OMG, that was amazing" Allie said panting as her orgasm was almost over. Still this didnt make Bea stop, she knew if she carried on she might be able to make Allie cum again and she really wanted to try. Bea reached up and took Allie's hand that was now lying across her stomach. She squeezed it and then let go and then took hold of Allie's legs again. Bea slightly moved so she was able to put her tongue inside of Allie which made Allie jump slightly. Bea stayed there for a few seconds and put her tongue in and out of Allie and then she moved back to Allie's clit. Allie's clit was still so sensitive as she had only had an orgasm less than one minute before so Bea thought it wouldnt be long before she could make Allie cum again. Bea grabbed Allie's clit in her mouth and sucked like she hadnt sucked before. Bea's tongue and mouth was beginning to get tired but she was not going to stop until she heard Allie moan. Bea was right though, it didnt take long for her to hear Allie moan quietly at first and then a lot louder. "OMG, again. Im cumming again" Allie panted out. This put a small smile on Bea's face even though she was still licking and sucking, she couldnt help but smile. After what felt like hours Allie let out such a long deep breath and then took in a long deep breath. "I cant believe you were able to do that to me. You are fucking amazing. No your tongue is fucking amazing" Allie said. Bea finally stopped licking and moved up so she was lying beside Allie. Allie put her arms around Bea and said "I fucking love you Bea". Bea looked Allie straight in the eyes and said "You know what baby? I fucking love you too".


End file.
